For Good
by xoshortyxDxo
Summary: "She's precious. She looks a lot like you." What he really wanted to say was she looks a lot like him and her. He hasn't seen her in nine years and she's been ignoring his calls and texts. She suddenly comes back to Ohio for good.. How will he feel about her now that he finds out a secret she's been holding for so long? ***Complete. Please read the sequel "For the Better" **
1. Home Sweet Home

**My First time writing a Finchel fanfiction so please read and review! Thank you! :)**

* * *

**For Good** "She's precious. She looks a lot like you." What he really wanted to say was she looks a lot like him and her. He hasn't seen her in nine years and she's been ignoring his calls and texts. She suddenly comes back to Ohio for good.. How will he feel about her now that he finds out a secret she's been holding for so long?

**Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home **

Rachel Barbara Berry was back in her hometown Lima, Ohio. She knew she had huge Broadway Dreams but the only thing that matters is her little girl. She's missed so much on her little girl's life as she grew up. She wasn't there for her little girl when she reached milestones when she was a toddler. She didn't get to see her first walk or get to hear her first word which wasn't mama. Instead, the word was cookies.

She had a lot of help from the close friends she's met in NYADA, hired a nanny, and a babysitter. She was thankful for them. Being a college student and a young mother wasn't easy. No one knew about her sweet little girl. Not even her Glee Club teacher, her great friends she left behind, and not even her father.

She hasn't heard anything about him in nine long years. Sure he's called her and sent her text messages but she has been ignoring her. He's the one who put her in the rain. He's the one who set her free to surrender. He's the one who got her pregnant that night before she left Lima. She couldn't bear to tell him. Her fathers were a huge support in her life. They've stayed in New York for the first few years to help out. She's made them promise not to anyone about her sweet precious little girl.

But then she realized she couldn't keep doing this. Her precious little girl was growing up, being raised by a nanny, and not by her. NYADA was a great experience. College was amazing but she couldn't be a successful Broadway star and miss more of her little girl's life. So she called her daddies and told them that she'd be moving back for good.

She knew what she was getting herself into. She'd have to explain to everyone she love and it wouldn't be easy. She was ready to go back home. She was ready to be a full time mother. Her daughter was growing up before her eyes. She needs to be there when she becomes a teenager, graduate middle school, start high school, have her first boyfriend, first kiss, her first break up, her high school prom, high school graduating, and the day she leaves the nest.

Her little girl Ashley Nicole Berry was the love of her life. She has a complete different personality. She's very timid but is very polite. She has a talent and has a beautiful voice but is afraid to show it. She only sings around her mother.

"Our girls! It's so great to have you home." LeRoy said hugging Rachel and Ashley. They were just picked up from the airplane. Rachel looks around her home she left nine years ago.

_Nothing has changed. Everything is still the same. "_This is a lot of stuff, sweet pea. Do you want to put it in your room?" Hiram asked hugging Rachel.

"My room?" Rachel asked. For a minute she forgot what her room even looked like.

Hiram nods. "Yeah. You're bright yellow room full of dreams and musicals...you remember, don't you sweet-pea?" He asked. Rachel looks at her fathers. They haven't stopped smiling. Ashley was hiding behind Rachel's back.

"It's okay It's just your granddaddies." Rachel says rubbing her daughter's back.

Ashley had her brown hair, brown eyes, her mother's nose, but has her father's height. She was tall for her age.

"We also cleaned your room to make sure it wasn't dusty or had any bugs." LeRoy says. "Do you want something to eat? Are you girls hungry?" He asked.

"We could make some pasta.." Hiram says.

Rachel nods. "That would be great, daddies." She smiles hugging them. She couldn't stand to let go. "Dad? Daddy? I was thinking Ashley could sleep in my room since I'm too big for my bed. Can I take the guest room?"

LeRoy and Hiram nods. "Of course, baby."

Rachel smiles. They settle down in the kitchen. "Baby? This is where I grew up." Rachel tells her little girl. "You could see since there are so many pictures of me." She laughs. "I know you didn't want to leave your friends back in New York but I promise you you'll be making new friends here."

Ashley hugs her mother. "I love you, mommy." She says.

"I love you too, my precious star." Rachel says between the hug and kisses her daughter.  
"I'm going to bring up the luggage's upstairs." She says. "I will be right back." She says as she looks at Ashley. "Will you be okay, sweetie?" She asked.

Ashley shyly nods. Rachel hugs her once again and brings luggage's upstairs. "It's so great to have you and your mommy back." She could hear her dad say.

"You're going to love it here. It's home." She heard her other daddy tell their granddaughter.

Home. She couldn't believe it's been nine-years since she left home. She slowly places her hand on her doorknob of her room.

It was still the same. All her trophies and awards were there, posters of her favorite musicals, and tons of pictures with her Glee club friends, and even him.

Finn Hudson. The guy she was supposed to be married too. The guy who was Ashley's father. The guy didn't even know he was a father.

The guy who she would have to see since she can't hide any longer. It was her own choice. She needed to come back home, for her daughter's sake. She holds onto a photo frame of her and Finn on their graduation and sits on her bed.

She closes her eyes as she places the photo frame close to her chest. "Welcome back, Rachel Barbara Berry. . home sweet home." She tells herself.

She wonders to herself how sweet will home be now that she's back with a secret she's been hiding all these years?


	2. The Park

**Chapter 2: The Park **

He regretted everything he did nine years ago. He regretted letting his fiance go. He regretted putting her on the train to start her new life in New York. He knew she was living her dreams. She'd be a huge Broadway star. He knew she wouldn't be so upset about him after she settles her life in NYADA, her dream college. She would stop thinking about him.

But he's never stopped thinking about her. She's never changed her number. He constantly called and texted. He never gave up. _Why wouldn't she talk to me? Was she that angry with me? I know she thinks we should be married but..._his shook his head. _Forget it, Hudson. She's moved on. She probably has a boyfriend who's a broadway star himself. She doesn't need you. You set her free._

For the past nine-years he couldn't date any other girl. Rachel Berry was for him. She was the love of her life. He had to let her live her dream. He couldn't follow her to New York knowing there wasn't anything there for him. _If I could change the past, I would. I would of never set her free. Why am I so stupid?  
_

Here he was at twenty-five, living in an apartment at Ohio, and living alone. He backed out of the army. His mother was so afraid for him. It made him realise he couldn't put his mother in the same pain she was in when his father died. It was too late to run afer Rachel, the love of his life.

He enrolled in Ohio state and graduated. He majored in engineering and took over Burt Hummel's auto repair shop. He was now the owner of the shop.

He picked up the photo frame that laid on his night stand and held it close to his chest. It was the picture of him and Rachel during the graduation of high school. They were happy, they were in love, but now he doesn't know what they are. He jumped up when he saw his step-brother Kurt Hummel walk into his room in the apartment.

"You really need to stop acting so depressed. You can't be like this for another year, Finn." Kurt says.

Finn sat up. "I miss her. I miss her so much."

"Then go after her." Kurt cried.

"It's too late, dude!" Finn yelled. "She doesn't love me."

"How do you know that's for sure?" Kurt asked.

"She ignores my text messages and my calls. I even left her a few voice mails." Finn said. He covers his face with his hands. He wasn't going to cry over this in front of his step-brother.

"You need to take a walk to the park or the beach..." Kurt suggested.

Finn raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going anywhere with you.."

Kurt crosses his hands. "It's for your own good. You're miserable, Finn."

"I know. And I hate myself for doing this!" Finn cried.

Kurt sighs and grabs his brother out of bed. "We're going to the park."

And Kurt finally got his brother to go out..It would be good for him.

* * *

Rachel wanted to get out of the house. She wanted to take her daughter out. She wanted a mother/daughter day. It was something that they've haven't had for a while. Rachel was happy that her daughter was happy. Her daughter had a smile on her face when she ate her vanilla Ice Cream cone with sprinkles. Rachel ate a chocolate Ice Cram cone herself. They sat on the bench together enjoying tehe sceneary.

"Are you having a great time?" Rachel asked.

Ashley nods. She looks at the kids playing in the playground. "Baby, you can go play if you want."

"I don't know anyone." Ashley sighs.

Rachel nods. She wasn't going to push her daughter. "Okay, baby." Rachel kisses her daughter's head. "Do you want me to push you on the swings?"

Ashley nods with a smile. "Please? So I can go higher?"

Rachel smiles. "Of coure. Anything for you." Rachel says.

"Just let me rest my tummy. I don't want to throw up." Ashley says. Rachel nods. Her eyes grew wide as she saw a tall familiar man and another man with the latest fashionable clothes.

_It couldn't be...no way! _She told herself to stay calm so she did and decided to listen to them.

"Do you think she misses me too?" She heard a familiar voice. The other guy wasn't paying attention so he almost trips over Ashley's shoes. "I'm so sorry, sweetie.." Kurt apologizes. Rachel turns around when Kurt stares at the little girl.

The little girl looks like a young Rachel Berry. Finn stares at the little girl as well. He was speechless. There was another young lady sitting next to the little girl. _It couldn't be...was it really her? The one who's looking away? No way! _Finn tried to open his mouth but no words came out.

Kurt decided to do what Finn wouldn't do. He tapped the young lady who was still looking away, not facing them.

And she slowly turns her head around. She was finally facing them.

Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson. They were standing in front of Rachel and Ashley Berry. "Rachel?" Finn asked.

"It's so good to see you!" Kurt says. He wasn't lying. It was good to see her. Kurt has missed his little diva so much. He wanted to reach over for a hug but he wasn't sure how Rachel would react.

Rachel tends to smile. "Nice to see you too, Kurt."

She tries not to make eye contact with the one and only Finn Hudson. She then rushes to grab her things and hold onto her daughter. "I'm sorry. We have some errands to run." She says. "Come on, baby."

"What about the swings, mommy?" Ashley asked.

"We can go next time, baby girl. I promise." Rachel says. She turns the other way holding her daughter's hand.

She wasn't ready to run into them.

She wasn't ready to explain herself.

* * *

LeRoy and Hiram figured there was something wrong with their baby girl. She came home sobbing onto their arms. She's been crying for half an hour in front of her little girl.

Her fathers have been stroking her hair and rubbing her back. They've even gave her a glass of water to drink knowing she was thirsty. None of that worked. "Mommy? PLease don't cry." Ashley pleads.

Rachel wipes her tears away. "Baby girl? Please go with Granddad upstairs to the room." She says trying to calm herself down. Ashley hugs her mother. "Mommy? Please don't cry. It makes me sad."

Rachel nods. "Ok, baby girl. I need you to go upstairs."

Ashley nods and LeRoy walks with Ashley upstairs. LeRoy wanted to be there for Rachel but he knew Rachel wouldn't want their granddaughter to hear the full story. LeRoy respected her request.

Hiram continues to stroke his daughter's hair and rub her back. Rachel sat up. "I saw them. I saw Kurt Hummel and Finn..." She whispers.

"You weren't expecting to see them right away, huh?" Hiram asked. Rachel shook her head.

"Daddy? What am I gonna do? I can't keep running away from Finn now that I'm here."

Hiram sighs. "I think it's been a long nine-years. I don't think it's healthy for you to keep hiding Ashley from him. I think Finn deserves to know who her father is."

"But she's never asked." Rachel whispers. "She's never asked about her daddy. It's always been me and my baby girl."

"Darling? What's the real reason why you came back here?" Hiram asked.

Rachel let go of her father's arms. "To be a mother to my baby girl. To raise her and not count on her nannies and tons of babysitters she's had. I came here to be part of her life ."

"Did you realise that maybe one day you might run into Finn and Kurt?" Hiram asked. "Finn, especially..."

"I don't know what to do, daddy. Please tell me what to do." Rachel was now sobbing uncontrollably. Hiram pulled her daughter closer for comfort. "You need to tell him, baby girl. You need to tell him." Hiram says.

Rachel just nods and continues sobbing onto her father's arms. Rachel was interupted being comforted by her father as they heard the door bell rang. Hiram gets up but gives Rachel a pillow. Rachel hugs the pillow close to her chest looking down. She couldn't control her tears.

Hiram opens the door and was shocked to see someone who shows up unexpectedly. "Mr. Berry..." He says quietly.

This was his chance.

* * *

Please read and review!

THANK YOU :D


	3. Feelings

**Thank you so much for your reviews! It made me so happy that a lot of you enjoy this story. And for those who favorite and follow my story as well. Here goes another chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Feelings**

There he was standing in the doorway of the Berry's household. He's never step foot in the Berry' house after sending Rachel off to New York without him. Hiram stares at Finn. Finn figured he interrupted something, something serious.

"How are you Finn?" Hiram asked.

"I've been ok." Finn lies. He clears his throat. "Mr. Berry? I know I haven't seen you or the other Mr. Berry in so long but I spotted your daughter in the park." He explains. "She rushed off saying she needed to do some errands. Is she here?" Finn asked. He couldn't find himself catching a breath. He would look around for Rachel but Hiram had the door half closed.

Hiram clears his throat. "So you say." He says. "I don't think my daughter is up to see you right now."

"Can I just have a chance? Please? I really missed your daughter."

Hiram nods. "I guess so..." He sighs. Finn slowly walks inside the Berry's household. He saw a fragile Rachel hugging the pillow onto her chest. She was sobbing and her body was shaking.

"Sweet-pea? Will you be ok?" HIram asked.

Rachel looks up and is shocked to see Finn. Her sobs have become worse. "Oh gosh.." She gasps for air. "Daddy, no!" She let out a loud sob. Hiram bends down on his knees. "You're strong. Remember what I told you." He encourages his daughter, giving her a kiss before leaving her. Hiram heads upstairs to meet his husband and granddaughter.

"Hi." Finn greats Rachel awkwardly. Rachel doesn't look but she tries to calm herself from crying. "I know this is weird but I figured you'd be back at your father's house. I'm sorry, Rachel. I've always loved you, I still love you, and I've always been thinking about you. I regret everything that I did nine-years ago. Finn explains himself. "You don't know how much I missed you. I haven't dated anyone since I set you free." Rachel just stares at him with teary eyes. "Rachel Barbara Berry? I'm glad your home." He tends to smile.

She wasn't sure what to do or what to say. He was apologizing. She stares at him because he looks so good for someone who's been in the army. "Rachel?" He asked. "Give me a chance."

It was silent between them. It was an awkward silent. Rachel walks up to Finn and continues to just stare at him. "We were supposed to get married. We were suppose to go to New York together. I didn't want to go without you but you forced me too."

Finn closes his eyes. He was carefully thinking about the words he would choose to say. "Because I knew you were going to be a star. Because NYADA is your dream. Because you'd be stealing every lead of your favorite Broadway musical. You would forget about us and live the life you've always wanted. I thought you'd never come back."

"It doesn't matter." Rachel says as she crosses her arms. "I'm here and I'm here for good."

"I'm confused..." Finn wasn't following along with the story.

"I'm back for good for a personal reason." Rachel says. "A personal reason which I'm not ready to tell you. You'll know when you'll know."

Rachel turns her back to Finn but he places a hand on her shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

"It's personal, Finn Hudson! I'd like for you to leave my home." Rachel cries.

Finn shook his head. "Do you really deserve to call this your home?" He snaps.

"Don't ever come back here showing up unannounced. You had no right." Rachel says.

"But your father let me in!" Finn yells.

"Don't raise your voice, okay? Just get out of this house. I don't want to see you."

"For another nine years, right?" Finn yells. "I pour my heart out and you're just acting like a selfish person you've always been." With that Finn storms out of the house.

Rachel walks over to the couch and lies down. She starts crying all over again.

She's not ready to tell him. Not yet. Maybe she'll never be ready to tell him.

* * *

Kurt and Finn were at the Hudson-Hummel household. Finn was furious that he could almost punch a wall. "She's back? Is she back for good?" Carole asked her son.

"She says she's back for a personal reason! She's not ready to tell me! I told her everything how I felt for these nine years of our lives that we were separated." Finn sat down before he would find himself punching a wall, throwing something valuable, or punching Kurt

"Did you tell her that you backed out in the army?" Burt asked.

"NO!" Finn yells. "I wasn't planning too. I wanted to take this slow."

"Do you want me to talk to her? She feels comfortable around me. We were best friends." Kurt offers.

"Could you?" Finn asked. "Could you also tell her I'm sorry and that I was a complete jerk?"

Kurt nods. "Anything...I'll do anything to get you and Rachel back together. You're meant to be." He smiles at his step-brother. Finn hugs Kurt. He told him that he'd talk to her later this week.

Kurt knew Rachel had enough for the day.

* * *

That night Rachel tucks her daughter in bed. It was their first night they'd be sleeping in the home of Lima, Ohio.

She sang her daughter musicals from Funny Girl. "I love you, Ashley. IT's always been the two of us. I just want you to know that." She says, kissing her daughter.

"I know." Ashley smiles. "You aren't just my mommy. You're my best friend."

"Oh, baby!" Rachel hugs her daughter. "I will always be there for you no matter what."

"I know, mommy. I will always be there for you too." Ashley cuddles with her mother. "I tell my friends about you. You have the best voice in the world."

"That's so sweet of you."

"You are my favorite singer. My friends back in New York say that they're mommies can't sing." Ashley giggles. "Remember when you sang for my school? Everyone wanted your autographs."

Rachel laughs. "Even your teachers. I remember that."

"I'm going to miss New York." Ashley says. "I'm just sad because I don't have any friends since it's summer."

"You will make friends, I promise." Rachel kisses her daughter.

"But I always get so shy." Ashley said looking down.

"Don't worry baby. I'll make sure Lima will be great for you."

Ashley smiles. "Mommy? Promise me you won't cry again."

She looks at her daughter. Her daughter was serious. She was only nine but she's intelligent. "It makes me sad when you cry."

She plays those words over and over again in her head. "I'll try not to cry." She says without promising.

_I have to say strong for my precious baby girl. I can't let her see me cry anymore. My daddies say it's time to let Finn Hudson know the truth but I just can't. Not now, not yet..I don't know when I'll be ready._

_Is Finn right? Am I being selfish? Was I always a selfish person?_

It's time. It's now or never.

* * *

**As always,**

**Please continue to read and review! :D**


	4. They Could of Have It All

**Chapter 4: They Could of Have it All **

Kurt Hummel has never held a grudge against Rachel Berry. They were truly each other's best friends. It took him a while to get over the fact that he never got to New York. He got accepted to UCLA for fashion studies. He never pushed himself to talk to Rachel. He knew she was hurting after what happened after they graduated.

But now he wasn't sure what to think. He still thought about the little girl that was sitting next to Rachel Berry. She couldn't be any niece since she was an only child.

He decides to text Rachel in which he hasn't done in so long.

**Kurt- Hey, Diva. How are you? I know you're in town. Finn's upset so I just wanted to make sure you're okay. We have a lot of catching up to do.  
**  
He sent the text message. He waits for quite a while for a response.

**Rachel-Hello, Kurt. I'm okay.**

That was weird. It sounds like Rachel didn't want to start a conversation through text message. Kurt was always use to her rambling about her solos or her future in New York. This was different.

**Kurt-Are you sure you're okay, Rachel? I'd like to meet you today or something if that's alright.**

**Rachel-You're not going to give up are you? Fine, we can meet at Breadsticks but don't bring your brother!**

That text message has satisfied Kurt. His mission was to fix things between his best friend and brother.

No matter what it takes.

* * *

She explained to her fathers what was going on and asked if they could watch Ashley. They've agreed to and let her go off to dinner with an old friend.

There's no reason for Rachel to be angry with Kurt. There's no reason to hold a grudge.

She owed it to Kurt anyways. They hugged each other as they met up at Breadsticks and got a table for two. They ordered and ate dinner.

"How are you?" Kurt asked again.

"I'm fine. I graduated from NYADA." Rachel smiles.

"As I remember clearly, you said you didn't want to come back here, once you start a new life in New York. What happened?" Kurt asked.

Rachel looks down. "Rachel?"

"Can I trust you?" Rachel asked. "You know since we're best friends or were?"

"We're still best friends, honey. That hasn't changed." Kurt says. Rachel nods and clears her throat. "Finn is so angry with me because I've been ignoring him. I received every voice mail, text messages, and calls but I couldn't answer him. I couldn't talk to him..After what he's done...after what we done."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if I'm following..."

"That night before he sent me to the train we had unprotected sex. I was pregnant and I couldn't tell him. I couldn't tell anyone. So, I tried to balance college being a young pregnant eighteen years old. It wasn't easy but thankfully I had my fathers with me. Then I had to hire nannies and babysitters to help me with my child...the little girl you saw at the park yesterday." Rachel says. She takes a deep breath. "I didn't want to tell Finn because he was going to the army. There was no way he could be part of his child's life. It wasn't fair to him to be part of that pressure. Being a father and fighting in the army. I didn't want that for him."

"Diva..." Kurt's voice cracked. He was close to tears.

"No, Kurt." Rachel fought. "I missed so much in my daughter's life. I didn't want that to happen anymore. I came here for good because I want to watch my daughter grow up. She shouldn't be raised by nannies or babysitters because I'm living my dream. I don't want to be those selfish mothers." Rachel says, crying. "Finn called me selfish because I wouldn't tell him the reason why I came back."

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Kurt asked.

"There's no use..." Rachel says.

"Rachel Berry...don't talk like that." Kurt cried. "Finn Hudson is so in love with you that he couldn't move on. I'm sure he told you everything that he couldn't date any other woman. You were always on his mind."

"How? He's too busy fighting in the army to have me on his mind."

_He's an idiot. "_Well, he loves you Rachel . He's also missed you so very much. Give him a chance and tell him about your daughter. What's her name? She looks so much like you. I bet she has a killer voice."

Rachel laughs. "Her name is Ashley Nicole Berry. She's very timid. She's not at all like me. She sure has her daddy's height but has a fantastic voice. She doesn't sing constantly but only around family, which is me, and my daddies."

"Tell Finn, Rachel. He deserves to know." Kurt says. "I'll be there when you tell him." Rachel nods and reaches over to hug Kurt. "You're strong, Rachel Berry."

* * *

That night everyone was asleep but Rachel. She couldn't stop thinking of the events she's had in Lima since she came back. It was making her head hurt. Her fathers and even Kurt told her to tell Finn about Ashley but she just can't. It would break his heart and her heart.

As she was thinking, she heard someone throwing little rocks, or something at her window. It was one-thirty a.m. Rachel slowly gets up and puts on the light on the night stand. She only looks out to see Finn with pajamas on. Rachel shook her head.

She read Finn's lips. "Please." He was pleading. Rachel grabs a robe and slowly heads downstairs. She couldn't leave poor Finn standing outside. She closes the door behind her and she and Finn sit on the front steps of the house.

Finn looks down and hasn't looked at Rachel. Rachel looks straight forward. Neither of them has said a word. "I was out of line for yelling at you yesterday."

"I told you not to show up unannounced." Rachel cries. "You're here unannounced. And it's one-thirty in the morning."

"I know, I know...I'm sorry." Finn apologizes. "How many times do I have to apologize to get you back into my life?!" Finn cried. He took deep breaths. "I have something important to tell you. Something really important that you have to listen." Finn says.

Rachel looks at him. "Go on..."

"I backed out of the army just right after I put you on the train. I couldn't stand seeing my mother being devastated. She was scared to lose me like she lost my dad. I wanted to go after you , Rach but I couldn't! I'm so sorry..I ruined it for us. I ruined everything!"

Rachel places a hand on his shoulder. "All this time I thought you were fighting in the army. All this time I kept picturing you getting shot by guns or whatever it is that you do. All this time I was scared to death. Now I know the truth."

"Why haven't you answered me?" Finn asked.

I can't do this now. Not here. Not when it's late at night. Rachel closes her eyes, trying to fight back tears. "It's late. You're tired, I'm tired, and we should both go back to bed. You should go home." She stood up and almost opened the door but was stopped by Finn.

Finn then thought about the little girl he saw at the park. He thought about how much she resembles to Rachel. "Is this about the girl who was with you at the park?" Finn asked. "She's precious. She looks so much like you." What he really wanted to say was she looks so much like him and her. "Rachel?" He asked.

She then turns around. "I don't know what you're talking about. Goodnight, Finn." She goes back inside the house and locks the door behind her.

She was leaning against the door as she let tears streaming down her face.

She now knew the truth. Finn Hudson never set foot in the army. Rachel felt her heartbreak. She doesn't know why she keeps pushing him away.

Now that she knows everything she couldn't help but think;

They could have had it all.


	5. Who Bought Us Together?

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed my story! Here goes another chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Who Bought Us Together?**

She couldn't sleep after that. She doesn't want to wake up her little girl or her father's so she dials Kurt's number. She was in tears hugging a stuff animal.

"Hello?" Kurt asked. He was barely wide awake.

"Ku-rtt?" Rachel cries. "Can you talk to me? I need you."

Kurt stood up. "What's wrong?" He asked

"He came here and he told me about how he didn't join the army. I told him how I felt but I couldn't tell him about my baby. I told him it was getting late, we should go back to bed, and he should go home. It took him just then to ask about Ashley. He asked me if this is about her. He says that she's precious and she looks like me. I just told him that I don't know what he's talking about then I said goodnight and closed the door on his face. Kurt? I can't do it!" She was now sobbing.

"Diva? Listen to me? Are you listening?" Kurt says.

Rachel sniffles. "Ye-yes."

"I'm going to come over, okay? Don't let your dads know but I'll be there." Kurt tells her. "I'm going to comfort you."

"But you can't stay over. I don't want explain this situation to my daddies." Rachel responds.

"I'll be there as long as you need me." Kurt hangs up his phone.

She looks at her clock and couldn't believe it was almost two a.m. She quietly tip-toes down the stairs and waits for Kurt. He came by in about ten minutes and hugs her.

"Kurt!" Rachel sobs onto his arms. "Let's go upstairs." He says rubbing her back.

They head upstairs and Rachel put the light on. She folds her arms. "He can't keep showing up unannounced. That's why I'm not ready to tell him."

"You know you can't keep pushing him away after he poured his soul out to you."

"I know but-"

"Rachel? It's your turn. You need to do this, honey." Kurt encourages Rachel.

Rachel shook his head. "I don't think I can." She let out a loud sob. Kurt pulls her close to him and hugs her tightly. "You can tell him when you're ready, darling."

"But he'll be so hurt. She'll be so confused. They'll hate me, thinking I'm a selfish person..."

"No, Rachel. Finn loves you, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I was thinking we could of had it all, you know? Like after he told me the truth about backing out. We could of raised a daughter together but it was my stupid mistake!"

"Don't blame yourself." Kurt rubs her back.

"I'm so tired, Kurt. I'm so very tired..."

"I guess I'll just leave you so you can sleep." Kurt says. "None of this is your fault, none if this is Finn's fault, but things happen." He kisses Rachel on her forehead. "Will you be okay now?"

Rachel shrugs her shoulders. "I'm tired."

"Okay. Call me in the morning or whenever your ready to talk." Kurt says. "Good night, Rachel Berry."

"Goodnight." Rachel says. Kurt leaves a hysteric Rachel behind.

* * *

Rachel had a rough night. She kept thinking about rather or not to tell Finn about Ashley. IT was one of her hardest decision she's ever made. That morning her father's has notice the bags under her eyes. They weren't questioning her but ate breakfast silently.

She kept yawning. "I'm tired." She announces. "I need to stay in bed all day." What they didn't know was that she had plans of her own,

"Darling? Are you okay?" Leroy asked.

"I had a rough night, that's all. You can take Ashley out to the beach or the amusement park of Lima. I just want to catch up on some sleep." Rachel suggests.

"How does that sound, sweet-pea? You get to spend a day with us." Hiram tells Ashley.

Ashley smiles. Rachel kisses her family and heads back upstairs. "I'm worried about her." Hiram says.

"So am I." Leroy agreed.

"Is my mommy okay?" Ashley asked.

"She'll be fine, sweet-pea." Leroy tells his granddaughters.

Rachel closes her door and grabs her phone to dial Kurt again. He's been such a wonderful friend to her.

"Hello?" Kurt spoke onto the phone. "Kurt? Did I wake you? I'm sorry..."

"You woke me earlier this morning." Kurt laughs. "It's okay. What's up?"

"Can you come over later with Finn maybe? Maybe it will be better for me if you're there when I tell him."

"You really want me too?" Kurt asked. "Fine, I'll bring Finn around. Is Ashley there?"

"She'll be spending the day with her granddads."

"Oh..." Kurt sounded upset. "Rachel? If you want to tell him, then Ashley should be there."

"But she can't know right away, okay? At least I'm telling him. I'm taking it one step at a time."

"Okay, Rachel. We'll come by for lunch." Kurt says.

They both hang up. Kurt had a smile on his face but Rachel let out a sigh.

She was really going to do this.

* * *

That afternoon Ashley left with her granddads. They were going to spoil her with a trip to the movies and buy her anything she wants at the mall. Rachel lets Kurt and Finn in but only greets Kurt.

Finn stood there dumbfounded. He wasn't sure he'd ever be welcomed back after what happened earlier. Rachel has told them to sit down.

"I have something very important that I have to say." Rachel says slowly. "It's about us, Finn. The reason why I keep shutting you out of my life."

Finn just nods his head.

"You questioned about the girl you saw at the park." Rachel takes a photo frame placed on the fireplace and shows it to Finn. "She's my daughter.. we had unprotected sex nine years ago. I raised her with the help of my daddies, nannies, and babysitters. I was also a college student. I thought about it a lot after you came by here. I thought about how my daddies and Kurt have been encouraging me to tell you."

"You knew?" Finn looks at Kurt but Kurt ignores him.

"It wasn't fair for you to go off to war and dealing with the fact that you're a young father. I didn't want to put any pressure on you. Now I know the truth and you were never fighting."

"How about you?" Finn asked.

"I balanced between everything. I love Ashley. She's my life. I came back here because I missed out on so many milestones while she grew up. I don't want to miss anymore."

"Ashley? That's a beautiful name."

Rachel smiles. "I named her after a good friend that helped me through my pregnancy. She was always there."

"Middle name?" Finn asked.

"Nicole Berry." Rachel smiles. "She has your height, Finn." She laughs.

"Can I meet her?" Finn asked.

"But in one condition." Rachel says. Finn looks at Rachel. "You can't tell her that you're her father. She's not ready to know. I don't want to break my little girl's heart."

"My heart isn't broken by this. After staring at Ashley that day I saw resemblance between me and you. I thought hey, wait a minute? Rachel was never pregnant. She couldn't be...now I'm here learning that we have a daughter together." Finn stood up. He wants to hug Rachel so bad. "Can I hug you?" He asked.

Rachel shrugs her shoulders. "That's usually my line." She laughs.

They share a long awaiting hug. "No more secrets, okay? We're not fighting anymore."

Rachel nods in tears. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry."

"Don't..." Finn says, still hugging Rachel. "I love you Rachel. I really am glad you're home."

"Where do we go from here?" Rachel asked.

"We start over." Finn smiles. "We start over, for good." Finn says pulling her closer.

* * *

**How will Finn react when he finally meets his daughter or in matter of fact, how will Ashley react? **

**Could this really bring them back together for good or will Rachel find reasons to push Finn away? **

**Please continue to review! Thank you so much! :DD**


	6. Never Letting You Go

**Chapter 6: Never Letting You Go**

For the rest of the day Rachel has told the guys all about Ashley. She's thrown them her baby sonograms pictures, blanket, birth certificate, and so on. She's shown them a dozen albums of Ashley growing up. Finn was surprised that Rachel didn't push her on acting, singing, and dancing classes.

He laughs. "She is nothing like you."

"She's nothing like you either." Rachel says.

"Are you sure she's our child?" Finn asks laughing. Kurt laughs as well. "She is so definitely your child."

"Thank you Kurt." Rachel smiles at Kurt but smirks at Finn.

"I'm kidding. She's lovely. I'm growing to love her already." Finn says.

"Would you like to keep a picture of her? This is her from last year's Hanukah.." Rachel says giving Finn a picture of their daughter.

"She's so beautiful. I'm proud." Finn smiles.

"I'd like you to meet her. You too, Kurt." Rachel finally suggested.

"We'd love to meet her." Finn smiles. He hugs Rachel. "When can we?"

"How about this weekend? You can call me or text me but I don't want her to see you yet."

Finn and Kurt nod. "Sure."

Rachel smiles. "How can you not be so angry with me?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"I kept our daughter away from you. You should hate me." Rachel says quietly.

Kurt stood up. "I'm going to leave to do some stuff. See you guys." He rushes out of the house so Finn and Rachel can talk. Finn tells her to come closer and sits her down on his lap.

"I could never hate you. You mean the world to me." Finn says. He strokes Rachel's long brunette curls. "I will always be here for you and our daughter." He wants to press his lips against her but he could tell that she isn't comfortable. "I can't wait to meet her. I want to get to know her."

"You have to promise me that you won't tell her who you are. Please, Finn?"

"Of course." Finn sighs. He hated this. He wants his little girl to know who he is. He knows they had this conversation before but Rachel never gave them a full answer with specific details "Has she ever asked about her daddy?"

Rachel shook her head. "Never.' she whispers. "Finn? I'm so sorry." She apologizes for what seems to be the millionth time.

"Don't apologize." Finn says. He rubs her back. "Could you tell me more about her?"

She smiles. "She's very intelligent. She loves whenever I sing.. She sings but hums most of the time. She'll only sing around me and her granddaddies. I already mentioned that to Kurt. I wish you could hear her voice. She's the sweetest."

"Does she wear animal print sweaters?" Finn laughs.

She playfully hits him. "Finn!" She cries.

"Does she put gold stars by her name?" Finn asked.

He saw Rachel pouting. "Why are you being so mean?" She asked seriously.

"Rachel, I'm joking! I didn't mean to make you upset." He continues rubbing her back. "You know I can't take jokes seriously."

"I know, I'm sorry if I offended you. That's not going to happen anymore." Finn says. He stares at Rachel. Rachel stares back. She knows that stare. It was the kind of stare they shared before pressing their lips against each other. Finn tried making the move so his lips pressed against her's. Rachel continues to stare at him. "Finn?" She says but he kisses him back. Their kisses became passionate but then Rachel felt her body shaking. "Did I do something?" Finn asked.

"I, uh-would you like some tea?" Rachel asked. She quickly makes her way to the kitchen. Finn stood up. He knew why she rushed off like that after the kiss they shared.

It was a long awaiting kiss.

Finn sighs. "Rachel? We have to talk about this. What did you feel when you kissed me?" He asked.

She stood still and stood quietly. She wasn't sure what she felt when Finn rubbed her back or when they shared their kiss or kisses.

"Talk to me, Rachel." Finn says. "I need to know."

"I never kissed anyone when you set me free. You are the father of my daughter and it always felt wrong when any college guy tried to approach me. I couldn't say that I had a daughter..." She began. She pauses while looking down on the ground. "I felt love when I kissed you. I felt that I could be happy again; I would no longer let out loud sobs. I'm just afraid, so very afraid if things don't turn out well, you'll leave. You'll leave me..." She was not going to cry.

Not now. She couldn't. Things were slowly working out well for them. Finn walks towards his way to Rachel. "I'm going to make a promise to you." He began. He places a hand on her chin making sure she was looking at him. "I'm happy we told each other everything. Like I said, I'm happy that you're back. You gave me a beautiful daughter and I could never turn my back on you or her. I said we are starting over for good...I mean it." He puts his hands around her waist. "I love you. I've never stopped loving you."

_Great! I'm crying again! These tears never stop. I have snot running down my nose. How could he love me like this? Now it's my turn. You know what he wants to hear from you!_

"I love you so much." She said the exact same way she told him nine-years ago. She was in tears but they were happy tears. Finn hugs her and she cries onto his chest.

They stayed like that for a while both thinking the same thing.

They were never letting go of each other.

Ever.


	7. Meeting My Daughter

**Chapter 7: Meeting My Daughter**

It's been a week since Finn hasn't seen Rachel. He knew Rachel was preparing herself on how to explain the whole who Finn is situation to her daughter. She figured that she could always say he was a great friend. Her daddies were going to be out the whole day so it would just be her, Ashley, and Finn.

Her small family.

Finn has explained everything to Burt and Carole how they were grandparents for nine-years. They weren't angry or upset but they were happy that he told the truth. They were actually proud to be learning that they were grandparents themselves. He's shown them the picture that Rachel has given him. She was a beautiful granddaughter. They couldn't wait to meet her.

And he felt exactly the same wait. HE couldn't wait to meet his precious little girl. He was expected to show up at one o'clock for lunchtime. He dressed up in jeans with a plaid sweatshirt. He really came prepared.

He rang the doorbell. He was ready. He was ready to meet his little girl and he was ready to start over with Rachel...he was ready to really start over.

He had a smile on his face when Rachel opened the door. She wore a red lace dress and her hair was super straight this time. She had make-up on but not too much. She looks around the house to see if Ashley has come down yet but she was still upstairs. Rachel reaches over to kiss Finn on the lips. "Hi, handsome. You look lovely today."

Finn smiles. "Thank you. You look beautiful." He says during the kiss. He pulls out red roses and a box of chocolate. "This is for you." He hands the roses to Rachel. "Finn..." She smells them and holds it closer to her. "There my favorite! Thank you!" She kisses him once more.

"And this is for our little lady." Finn smiles.

"Chocolate?" Rachel asked. "You shouldn't, Finn..." She lets him in and closes the door behind them. Finn sits on the couch. She calls down for Ashley who came down the stairs. Ashley hides behind her mother's back. Rachel rubs her daughter's back telling her it was ok to continue walking towards the couch. "Ashley, baby? This is a very good friend of mine. We want to high school together." Rachel introduces her daughter to Finn. "He's Finn Hudson."

Finn smiles at the girl and waves. "It's nice to meet you." He then hands Ashley the box of chocolate.

Ashley gives Finn a shy smile. _She has such a beautiful smile. I really want to be a good dad to her..._Finn thought.

Rachel nods and tells them that lunch is ready.

* * *

As they ate lunch Finn couldn't help notice how shy his daughter was. She ate in silence as Rachel did all the talking. Finn clears his throat. "So, Ashley? What's your favorite subject at school?" Finn asked.

His little girl puts the fork down and stares at her food. "Baby? What's the matter?" Rachel asked.

"Did I say something wrong?" Finn asked.

Rachel shook her head. "It's just she gets very, very timid around people she doesn't know." Ashley looks up at her mother. Rachel could see the sadness in her daughter's face. "What's the matter, baby?"

"I'm sorry, mommy! I really am! I love you very much but I want a daddy." Ashley was now in tears. Rachel walks over to her daughter and pulls her into a hug. She allows her daughter to cry on her lap. "Oh, baby...sweetie..." Ashley was shaking her head. "I want a daddy."

She knew this day would come but she just doesn't understand what made her daughter bring up the daddy topic. Rachel strokes the girl's hair. "Sweetheart? What's wrong? You never asked me about your daddy before..."

"Because you never have a guy friend over." Ashley cries. "He's the first guy friend."

_Yup, she sure is intelligent. Rachel can't keep avoiding Ashley from finding out the truth now._

The mother of the daughter continued to comfort Rachel. After that, none of them had the appetite to eat their lunch. 'Tell her. It's time.' Rachel could read Finn's lips.

* * *

She was tired from all the crying. She took a nap. Finn really didn't get to know his daughter well. He spent the rest of the afternoon comforting Rachel who has been sobbing on his shoulders.

"Now are you ready?" Finn asked. Rachel shook her head, letting out a loud sob. "Come on, babe. You have to be ready. You can do this."

"But what about you?" She was now in hysterics. "I will be there if you need me. I won't leave. You're strong, Rachel." Finn kisses Rachel. "Hold my hand, never let me go." She says. Finn nods and the whole time he has his arms wrapped around her as they head up the stairs. They head up the room to where Ashley was staying.

Normally Ashley never took naps unless she was upset. Rachel didn't want to let this nap to ruin her sleeping habits during the night. Rachel gently wakes up her daughter. "Baby? You've been sleeping for a while. IT's time to get up." She whispers. Ashley slowly opens her eyes. She sat up and Rachel sat on Ashley's bed with Finn standing, holding her hand. "I have something to tell you. You may be upset or angry with me but I need to tell you this."

Ashley just nods and waits for her mother to continue. "I figured I wouldn't tell you about this but after what you told me earlier, my heart crushed. I couldn't keep doing this to you. I love you so very much, Ashley. You are my star...and I love you." Rachel kisses her daughter.

"Mommy? What do you want to tell me? I could never be angry with you." Ashley says looking into her mother's eyes. She was ignoring the fact that Finn was in her room.. Rachel looks away and continued to cry. "I can't do this." She fought against herself. Finn rubs Rachel's back. He was still holding onto Rachel's hand. "Then I will." He says. He bends down on his knees to talk to the confused little girl.

"Hi." He says. The little girl moved back. She didn't exactly know him well he knew who he was to his mother but they haven't talked at all. This whole time. Finn nods. "Ok..." He took a deep breath.

His family was very fragile right now. Rachel couldn't tell her but he wanted her to know...and he was going to do it. "Ashley? I'm your daddy..." He says. He took deep breaths. He heard Rachel sob even louder and he waited for Ashley to make a movement.

There wasn't any movement coming from the child. Ashley Nicole Berry didn't know what to think or do.


	8. Acceptance

**I'm back with an update. I'm sorry if I made you wait but I don't really write chapters like this...I'm sure it's worth a wait and you'll enjoy it! :D**

**Chapter 8: Acceptance**

Her big brown eyes stared at him for a long ten minutes. She was confused. For her young life she never really questioned about her father until today that is. She always felt left out from her friends that most of them had a mom and a dad. They've always asked her about her dad but she never answered. She never bought this situation up to her mom because she didn't want to upset her.

"I'm thirsty." Ashley announces quietly.

Rachel slowly calmed down. She didn't want to leave her daughter nor she didn't want to leave her alone with Finn. "Finn? Could you get a glass of water?" Finn just nods and leaves without saying a word.

It was Ashley's turn to speak. "You said he was your best friend. You said it's always been me and you and it will always be!" Ashley cried.

Finn quickly came back into the room with the glass of water. He figured he has interrupted something. He handed the water to Ashley and she drank. "I know I told you that." Rachel began smoothly.

"You're my daddy?" Ashley asked. "Then how come you and mommy aren't together? Mommies and daddies are supposed to be in love."

_Man, was this girl smart. _"Baby? It's complicated to explain." Rachel didn't want to have to tell her daughter that she hid her from her father.

"Am I going to have a daddy forever now?" Ashley asked.

Finn could hear Rachel's small cries after their daughter asked her question. "Are you going to be happy now, mommy?"

Rachel nods and hugs her daughter. "I love you mommy..."

"I love you, baby." Rachel says during their hug and gives her a kiss. Ashley walks over to Finn. She looks up and down from head to toe. "No wonder why I'm tall."

Her parents laugh and she also gives Finn a hug. She sure wasn't that shy little girl anymore.

* * *

That night Rachel didn't want Finn to leave her. Her father's didn't mind since she's practically an adult. Surprisingly Ashley has accepted Finn. She told him what her favorite subject was in school, told hm her favorite hobby and activities she likes to do, she told him she also likes musicals and has dreams to be on Broadway one day. She also says it might be too hard knowing she has a shy personality. She wasn't like Rachel at all who could talk for hours and use extremely big words that Finn couldn't understand.

They lay on bed together with Finn's arms wrapped around Rachel. "I love you."

"I love you too." Finn says kissing Rachel. "I wasn't expecting Ashley to be this opened up to you. It's great to see her out of her shell."

"I'm just doing my job. You know, being a father." Finn smiles. Rachel rests her head on Finn's cest. She smoothes Finn's arms as well. "Thank you. Thank you for doing what I couldn't do."

"It's not a problem. I never met my dad. I didn't want that for Ashley."

"And I'm sorry I made it that way." Rachel frowns.

"Hey, hey, hey..." Finn shook his head. "Stop it. Everything's fine now. We're going to be a happy family."

"Just kiss me." Rachel demands. Finn stares at her. "What?"

"Just kiss me! No one is around." Rachel demanded again.

Finn did just that. Rachel kissed him back and they share passionate kisses. Rachel found herself on top of him. "Rach? There's no protection..." He stopped her.

"We're adults now." Rachel says. "Just keep kissing me."

Finn wasn't sure who this Rachel was but he likes this Rachel a lot better. They made out on bed but it wasn't Rachel's bed or his's bed.

Then Rachel stopped there passionate moment together and sat up. She holds her knees up with her arms up against her chest. "Rach?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry. You must think I'm sort of a slut...we didn't use protection."

"You're not a slut. It's fine." Finn says. Rachel nods and kisses him once more. Even more passionate this time.

And the rest of the night was beautiful.

* * *

& I know it's short but there's more to come so please read and review! :)


	9. A Father and Daughter Moment

**I know I updated today but I just wrote this chapter and it's one of my favorite. It's a really sweet one between Ashley and Finn.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Father and Daughter Moment**

Rachel has been trying to hold herself together. It just killed her to know that Ashley has been so angry with her. Ashley hasn't spoken to her mother for about a week since Rachel announced the news that she was pregnant.

She knew crying and stressing over things weren't healthy for the baby. She just stayed strong and Finn had to do something about this. He came over one evening. Leroy and Hiram were with Rachel watching videos of Ashley growing up while Finn came upstairs to Rachel's old room.

She was coloring so she didn't look up when she heard someone knock on the door. Finn clears his throat. "Can I come in?" He asked.

Ashley shrugs her shoulders. Finn nods and comes in. He sits on Rachel's bed. "What are you coloring?" HE asked.

Ashley shows him the picture she's been coloring. It's just pictures of music notes. "Ah...I thought you'd be coloring some Disney Princesses.. You know, Little Mermaid?" Finn tries his best to get his little girl to smile.

He sighs when she went back to coloring. "Mommy's really worried about you." Finn begins his conversation that Rachel asked to talk about with their daughter. "I remember you telling your mommy that you could never be angry with her. Do you want to talk to me? Daddy's always here." He says calmly.

He watches his daughter shake his head. Finn sighs yet again. "I'm an only child myself. Your mommy too but when Kurt became my half-brother I thought it was pretty cool. It was fun having a half brother around and still is. He's pretty awesome even though we're a lot different." Finn says. "I think the cool thing is about being big sister is that you can boss your new little sister or brother around. How fun does that sound?" He asked, letting out a laugh.

"The other cool thing is that if you make mistakes they can learn from you. They can look up to you. You can protect them."

Ashley stares at her dad then looks down on the floor. "But I don't like sharing."

Finn raises an eyebrow. "Sharing what, munchkin?"

"I don't like sharing! I don't want to share mommy. If the baby is here then I'll have to share her. I don't want it to be like that. I'm scared mommy is going to forget all about me." Ashley says. She hasn't looked at Finn yet. "And you." She says. "I am getting to know you but then you'll be busy with the baby...I'm going to be the forgotten child."

Finn shook his head. "Ashley? Can you look at me?" He asked his daughter. Ashley turns around with tears streaming down her face. Finn tells her to get on the bed so he can comfort her. "None of that will ever happen. We can never forget you. You are our first born and we love you so, so much. When the baby comes, we will love you both equally."

"Promise?" Ashley asked.

"I promise. I cross my heart..." Finn smiles.

Ashley smiles as well. "Pinky swear, daddy." She says and they both pinky swear. Ashley hugs her father.

It didn't take that long for Ashley to call Finn "Daddy." She's definitely a daddy's girl.

"What do you say? You think you can talk to mommy now?" Finn asked.

"Is she mad at me?" Ashley asked.

"Of course not, munchkin. She could never be mad at you. She misses your voice." Finn says.

"Then can you come downstairs with me so I can talk to mommy? I really miss her."

"And she misses you too." Finn says. They share a hug and Finn gives Ashley a piggy back ride downstairs to the living room.

"There's our princess!" Hiram says smiling. Ashley giggles. Leroy pauses the movie.

Finn stands behind Ashley and watches her apologize to Rachel who has been eating a carton of Ice Cream. "I'm really sorry, mommy! I was just upset but daddy fixed everything."

Rachel hugs her daughter. The tears begin to stream down her face again. "If you're ever upset, you can always talk to me. Baby? Don't do that ever again."

Ashley snuggles with her mother. "Did you know what daddy told me?" She asked.

Rachel shook her head. "No, what did he tell you?"

"He told me that I can boss this baby around when it comes." Ashley giggles.

"Finn!" Rachel shots a look at Finn. Finn shrugs his shoulders. "It's true." He laughs.

Ever since Ashley met Finn, she's been more talkative than ever.

He's surprised that Rachel hasn't spoken about the wedding after that day. He looks at the two most important girls in his life. He needs them in his life. He needs to stay with them forever.

He needs to do that one thing and that one thing would be something special.


	10. Mixed Emotions

This takes place three months later. It's November now :)

**Chapter 11: Mixed Emotions**

For Finn the love of his life hasn't been easy on him. Rachel has been going all hormonal which wasn't a good thing in her case. She also cries here and there. Ashley has started the fourth grade at Lima Elementary school. She loves it so far and has made tons of new friends.

He felt horrible for leaving Rachel alone knowing he had work on and off. Her fathers had work as well so Rachel got used to staying home alone. She wished she still kept in touch with some friends from New Directions so she wouldn't be lonely. She really hasn't been happy with the way she looks. She's only three months pregnant and soon her stomach would even be huge than it is. Her biggest fear is that Finn would stop loving her.

She places her hand on her baby bump. "I don't want your daddy to leave us." She tells her unborn baby. She had a lot of fear in her but she couldn't talk to her fathers, Ashley, Kurt, and especially Finn.

Later that day Finn came home with Ashley as he picked her up from school Ashley greets her mom and kisses the baby that was inside her mom's stomach. Finn offers to make dinner knowing he, Rachel, and Ashley already ate lunch. "What did you have for lunch?" Finn asked.

"A salad and bananas." Rachel responds Finn could tell that inside her voice something was bothering her. "Are you okay?"

Rachel shrugs her shoulders. "I'm ugly." She cries.

"No, stop it. Baby? You're not ugly." Finn protests. "You're beautiful and sexy...that's all that matters to me."

"But I'm ugly. I'm so fat... that's why you haven't asked me to marry you yet." Rachel cries. _There goes her tears again. _Finn walks over to Rachel. He places his two hands on her legs.

"I want you to stop with all this non-sense. You are not ugly or fat." He pauses as he thought about what Rachel had said. He really thought about proposing to her but he wanted to do it on a on a random night, or a special holiday, or maybe even the first night of Hanukah, even though he never celebrated it. He knew how much Hanukah meant to the Berry family. "I want to make you wait till you least expect it. I'm going to make that night super special for you."

"But I want to be married NOW! Before the baby arrives." Rachel cries. Finn also notice how she starts her sentence with BUT.

"You will be married to me, baby. I promise." Finn kisses Rachel.

"Don't kiss me. I don't feel pretty." Rachel says. She gets up from the chair. "I want to take a nap."

"Okay, baby." Finn says. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Pasta with mashed potatoes." Rachel responds. "I also want pickles and peanut butter together."

Finn had the shivers as Rachel has told him what he wanted. "Babe? Together?"

"Just do it, Finn. I'll be hungry." Rachel tells him and heads upstairs.

Rachel Berry has always been crazy but he's never seen the crazy side of her during her pregnancy. He didn't think he could actually be scared of the love of his life.

* * *

Rachel woke up in a panic. She felt her heart beating so fast. The nightmare felt like a reality. She places her hand on her heart to relax herself. Her body was shaking. She couldn't believe the nightmare she's had. "FINN!" She yelled on the top of her lungs.

Finn was helping Ashley with her spelling words the minute he heard Rachel yell. Leroy and HIram were home but decided to let Finn go upstairs to check on their little angel. They would stay with Ashley. Finn ran upstairs as fast as he could. He puts his arms around Rachel as she begins to cry. "What is it? Is it the baby?"

"No." Rachel responds. "You left me."

"What? No, baby. I'm here. I haven't left..."

"But in my nightmare you left me because I was huge. I wasn't pretty...you left me for Quinn."

Finn couldn't believe what he was hearing. He lets Rachel cry on his shoulder. "Don't leave me, don't leave me...please." She begs as she holds tightly onto Finn.

"I'm never going to leave you." He says stroking her hair. "Let's have dinner now. You should be hungry." He carries Rachel down the stairs into the kitchen.

She tries to forget about her nightmare. She's been telling herself that it's just a nightmare.

_Why can't he marry me now?_

* * *

It's been a long day for the Hudson's. Rachel ate quietly while Ashley spoke about her day at school. Finn lies on bed with Rachel as she's fast asleep. She wasn't even in the mood for her strange cravings.

Finn couldn't sleep. He's had a lot on his mind. he should of never bought up Quinn. He understood why Rachel had such a nightmare. In high school, he kept breaking up with her for Quinn. It was not going to happen this time.

Besides Quinn is in love with Puck. They act like a married couple. They felt bad for not keeping in touch with Rachel while they were in New York. They knew if they did they would of told Finn about Rachel. They knew how miserable he was without Rachel. It was also Rachel's fault for not keeping in touch with anyone else.

He felt horrible for leaving Rachel hanging on like this. He really wants to propose to Rachel and have a beautiful wedding but no one knows she's even here yet. He wants those days to be special; filled with her family and friends.

And those friends are the people she's met in New Directions.

They deserve to see her.

She deserves to see them.

He stares at Rachel looking like a beautiful sleeping beauty. And it hits him when he realizes he has to do this now. He has to do everything now.

He wants to make her feel beautiful. He knows she'll refuse to wear a wedding dress but he won't let that happen.

_I have to be married to her before the baby arrives. _

His thoughts fade as he hears his phone vibrates. He opens the text message.

_**Quinn Fabray- Hey, Finn. It's been a while. How are you?**_

Finn Hudson froze. He felt his hands shake and drops his phone on the ground. What could Quinn want? She's madly in love with Puck, she graduated from Yale, and she's a hair/ make-up stylist. Last time he checked she and Puck were living in San Diego.

_This isn't high school anymore. Quinn Fabray will never ever get in the middle between Rachel and I. _

So he did what he thought was best. He deletes the text message and as well as her phone number.


	11. Come Clean

**Chapter 12: Come Clean**

Finn felt relieved that he hasn't got any text messages from Quinn. Rachel hasn't shed a tear or anything. He's notice she's been happier and singing.

It's probably her mood swings or hormones but he did like this phase. It was a Saturday and Finn and Kurt were over at the Berry's house. Ashley loves playing dress up with Kurt. It made her laugh all the time that Kurt would actually wear a dress. Finn couldn't help but take more pictures of Kurt in a dress on his phone.

"This is great. IT's hilarious." Rachel laughs. Finn wraps his arms around him. "I know. Ashley's even putting lipstick on him." Finn laughs as well.

"Mommy! Daddy! He looks really beautiful, right?" Ashley asked giggling.

"Okay, the fun is over. I think I had enough." Kurt says.

"Oh, no! But I wanted my granddaddies to see you!" Ashley whined.

"No.. No one's seeing me like this in public." Kurt cries.

"Too late. I took pictures on my phone." Finn laughs. Kurt gives Finn a glare.

"How about we go to the mall? I really need like maternity clothes. I'm getting huge!" Rachel announces.

"Perfect! I will pick out the cutest maternity clothes out there." Kurt smiles at Rachel.

"We're going to the mall? Can I get Ice Cream and can we also pet the animals?" Ashley asked. "I always, always wanted a dog."

"Honey? I'm allergic to dogs." Rachel reminds her daughter.

"It's not fair!" Ashley whines. She crosses her arms together and pouts.

"Come on, my little princess. We're going to the mall to have fun." Finn says. Ashley smiles and the four of them leave the house.

* * *

Kurt went shopping with Rachel. They headed to every store possible. Finn was with Ashley and went to the pet store.

She was playing with a puppy retriever. "He's so cute, daddy! Look at his face. I'm going to name him Star." Ashley says cuddling with the puppy.

"Actually? I think that's a girl." Finn says observing the puppy.

"I really want to take him home! I wish Mommy wasn't allergic."

"We can come to the mall every now and than so you can play with the puppies."

"But it's not the same." Ashley sighs.

Finn thought about how close the holidays were coming. He always thought ti was cute to wrap a puppy in a pretty Christmas box and see a child's face light up. He sighs as he then remembers that Rachel is allergic to dogs. "Do you like cats?"

Ashley shook her head. "No. I hate cats. I think they are scary. I don't know mommy loves them so much."

Finn laughs. "I wish I could buy you a puppy, munchkin."

"I wish you can too." Ashley sighs. "Daddy? Do we have to go? Can't we stay here forever?"

"Until your mommy and Kurt are done." Finn says. "Don't you want Ice Cream?"

"I want a puppy." Ashley says sadly.

* * *

Rachel was on a roll as she shopped for maternity clothes. She was grateful for Kurt helping her out.

For once she wasn't emotional. She felt great. "Thank you, Kurt."

"No problem, diva. It's my job." Kurt smiles. "I can't wait to dress up your child when it arrives."

"I hate calling my baby an it. This baby's either a him or her."

"Have you found out the sex of the baby?"

"Na-uh. We will soon." Rachel responds. "Finn hasn't told me if he wanted a boy or a girl."

"I don't think it matters that much." Kurt tells her. "I think what matters the most is that you and him will love this child forever."

"We haven't even picked out a baby name. We don't have enough room in my house."

"Oh but Finn does." Kurt smiles.

"I know. I love my daddies...I don't want to leave them."

Kurt nods. His eyes grew wide open as he sees a familiar face after walking out of the school. It was a blonde girl with long wavy hair. She wore a lace floral dress.

It was her.

It was Quinn Fabray. "Is that?" Rachel asked.

"Quinn." Kurt whispers.

Rachel felt nervous. She hasn't seen anyone but Finn and Kurt this whole time. Kurt waves at Quinn as she sees them. "Kurt! Rachel!" Quinn smiles. She hugs them. "I miss you guys!"

"Hello, Quinn." Kurt smiles.

"Rachel! It's so good to see you." Quinn smiles. "I didn't know you were back in Lima. I've been here for a while now."

"It's a long story, Quinn. She's been back but uh-" Kurt was cut off.

"But what?" Quinn asked.

"Where's Puck?" Kurt asked concerned.

"Oh we broke things off. You know, it didn't really work well on us. I saw him making out with a girl in a bar back in California. He was a total jerk. I thought I really loved him, you know?" Quinn says.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kurt apologizes.

Quinn looks at Rachel. The last time she saw her was when she boarded off to the train; when Finn set her free. She knew they were both single. "So, Rachel? How's life?"

"Good." Rachel responds. Did she not really that I was pregnant? "Have you heard from Finn?" She asked. "You know, I texted him one time and was really confused on why he didn't text me back. Guess, I'll never know." She sighs. "Well, it's good seeing you both. I hope to see you guys more often!" With that Quinn walks away.

Kurt looks at Rachel. She wasn't happy. "Texting Finn?" She asked furiously. She remembers him telling her that there would be no more secrets.

Rachel made Kurt promise not to mention anything about Quinn to Finn. She told Finn it was okay for him to go home and Kurt tried his best not to be so angry with his brother.

* * *

She eventually fell asleep but woke up early morning the next day before her family would wake up. She had a spare key to Finn's apartment as well as Finn had a spare key to the Berry's house. She drove angrily. She might of missed a red light but she didn't care. She was angry with Finn...she barges into his apartment, finding him sleeping in his room.

She grabs his cell phone not trying to wake him up. There's a recent text message from Quinn last night.

_**Quinn Fabray-Sweet dreams baby.**_

She throws the phone at Finn which made him wake up. "Rachel!" He says surprisingly.

"Tell me the truth!" She yells.

"Rachel? Relax. Stressing out is not good for our baby." Finn says.

"You don't have a right to call him or her our baby! You're texting Quinn! I know it!" Rachel yells loudly.

Finn looks at his phone. He's deleted every single text message from Quinn after he went home from the Berry's. He didn't delete that one message. "Rachel? Can I please explain?"

"NO! I saw Quinn yesterday. She said that she broke things off with Puck and that she texted one night. She's confused on why you didn't' t text back. Finn? I thought we weren't going to keep anymore secrets from each other." Rachel crosses her arms.

"Quinn was crazy texting me yesterday. I didn't respond...look, baby." Finn says showing Rachel his phone.

"I'm just so furious with you. Quinn's back and it's like my nightmare's coming true."

"I'll handle Quinn." Finn says. "I'm sorry if I didn't tell you but I thought it was for the best."

"I found out from Quinn and I got really upset...that I became this person."

"Is that child inside your stomach still mine?" Finn asked Rachel, smiling at her.

Rachel nods. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"I love you. Nothing is going to change that." Finn tells her with all his honesty.

He meant every word he said. He wasn't going to hurt Rachel Berry, especially not now since she's carrying their second child.


	12. Thanksgiving Disaster

**Chapter 13: Thanksgiving Disaster**

Finn and Rachel woke up to the smell of the Berry's Thanksgiving Feast. He has been staying with her for a while and Finn was glad his family was coming over. He had so much to be Thankful for. She had so much to be Thankful for.

He wraps his arms around a sleepy Rachel. "Happy Thanksgiving, baby."

Rachel wakes up with a smile. "Happy Thanksgiving, handsome."

"IT smells lovely." Finn says.

"I know. My daddies go all out on this Holiday." Rachel smiles. "You know? I was thinking about the gender and names of the baby."

"You didn't want to wait?" Finn asked.

"NO! I hate waiting." Rachel laughs. "What do you want?"

"I don't care if the baby's a boy or girl. I will love this child no matter what."

Rachel rests her head on Finn's chest. "That's why I love you."

"I love you." Finn says kissing her. "If the baby's a girl, you can pick out the name."

"And if the baby's a boy, you can pick out the name." Rachel cuddles with Finn.

"I always wanted to name my son after my father. Christopher Hudson, it has a nice ring to it."

Rachel nods. "Christopher Finn Hudson."

"That sounds beautiful." Finn smiles. "What about you?"

"I researched baby names. I really like the name Alexis. It means a defender. I also like Faith for her middle name; Alexis Faith Hudson."

"That's a beautiful name as well. I can't wait till Alexis or Christopher arrives."

"Me too. I feel like I could be pregnant forever." Rachel laughs.

"Let's go help out with Thanksgiving Feast." Finn says. He helps Rachel out of bed and they get ready together in the bathroom.

Today, Rachel promises she wouldn't let a single tear stream down her face.

* * *

Rachel, Finn, and Ashley were singing songs as they helped out with the Thanksgiving Feast. Hiram and Leroy were loving the entertainment. The entertainment all stopped when Rachel felt cramps and pain in her back.

"Ow!" Rachel cried as she holds onto Finn.

"What's the matter?" Finn asked in a panic.

"My back really hurts." Rachel cries. "I-"

"Do you want to stop? It's okay, if you do. You can rest..."

"But I want to help." Rachel fought. "Ow!" She says holding onto her stomach.

"I'll carry you upstairs. Come on." Finn says. He lifts Rachel and heads upstairs.

"Is mommy going to be okay?" Ashley asked.

"We're sure she will." They tell their granddaughters.

Finn carefully lays Rachel down on bed. "Now I don't want you to get up, okay?"

"But I'm supposed to be helping!"

"But you're in a lot of pain. Do you need to see a doctor?" He asked.

"I don't think I need too. It's just horrible cramps and pain." Rachel says. "Go back and help them." Rachel kisses Finn. Finn nods and looks worriedly at Rachel before leaving her behind.

* * *

Dinner has arrived. Rachel slowly got out of bed and to get herself dressed. Carole, Kurt, and Burt arrived with their meals and desserts.

It was one big happy family.

Leroy and Hiram both said their prayers as everyone held hands. Each one got to say what they were Thankful for.

"I'm thankful for my new friends, food, clothes, my granddaddies, my mommy, and that I met my daddy. I'm also thankful to have you Kurt." Ashley smiles.

Everyone felt touched by the little girl's words.

Finn stood up. "I'm thankful for having Rachel back in my life. I'm thankful that I have a daughter and that she's accepting me as her father. I'm thankful for Leroy and Hiram as they give me a blessing. Their precious daughter. I'm thankful to be happy again...and less miserable." He laughs. He looks at Rachel. "I'm thankful that Rachel and I could start a family again. I'm thankful for life. That life is with you guys. I'm thankful for a beautiful life."

Okay maybe Rachel couldn't keep that promise. She had to let a few tears stream down her face. She wipes them away with her hands and she's up next.

"I'm thankful for a lot of things." Rachel smiles. "I'm thankful for you daddies, my precious little daughter, and that Finn and I are back together. I've always wanted to become a Broadway star but my family is more important. I'm thankful to have you guys in my life. I'm thankful that this baby is happy and healthy." She tried to smile but holds her stomach again. "Ow.."

"Rachel?" Finn asked worriedly.

"I need to use the restroom." Rachel excuses herself.

"Is she okay, Finn?" Carole asked.

"She's been having horrible cramps and pains. She doesn't want to see a doctor."

"We can wait to eat until she comes back." Leroy says.

* * *

She was frightened to death. She had peed but once got up blood was falling down all over. She wasn't sure what was happening.

She's never had this sort of problem before. She was also in a lot of pain so she screamed on the top of her lungs for help.

For someone to come and help her. Everyone came upstairs in a matter of minutes. She wasn't expecting everyone to come. She was just expecting Finn.

Leroy and Hiram came over to their baby girl. They were in shocked with what they've just seen. Finn ran into the bathroom. His face became pale. He carries Rachel out of there. "Daddy! Dad! Finn? Please stop it! It hurts so much!" She begs. She hasn't stopped bleeding.

"I'm going to call 911." Burt announces.

Kurt went to help Finn comfort Rachel. Carole closed Ashley's eyes.

"Please stop it!" She continues to beg.

"Ssh...baby, stay strong, okay? We're going to get you to the hospital."

Rachel's cries became loud sobs that she couldn't control. No one has ever seen her like this. Not even Finn.

The ambulance came in about thirty minutes or so. They drove Rachel to Lima General Hospital..with Finn riding with her inside the ambulance.

Rachel was hysterical. Her body was shaking the whole time. She didn't want Finn to leave her as they reached the hospital. Everyone waits in the waiting room; what seems to be for hours.

They didn't care if they left their meal at home. Rachel is more important. "I've never seen her like that." Finn cries on his mother's shoulder. "I've never seen anything like that."

But Carole did. She just didn't want to scare her son. Ashley came over to her father. "Daddy? What happened?"

"I don't know, baby girl. I don't know." Finn cries.

Just then they all stood up once a doctor called Rachel's name. "Are you all for Rachel Berry?" A doctor asked.

They all nodded. Finn walks over to the doctor. "How is she? Is she alright? What happened? Is it our baby?" Finn asked.

The doctor took a moment before telling the family the bad news. "I'm sorry..But Rachel had a miscarriage. It means that she has lost the baby."

He then left the family to let them grieve on their own.

Finn Hudson fell on his knees and sobs his eyes out. He refused to let anyone comfort him. This wasn't supposed to happen.

They weren't supposed to lose their child.


	13. Slipped Away

**Chapter 14: Slipped Away**

Everything has changed for Rachel Berry. It's been three days since her miscarriage. She didn't want any comfort from anyone. Her father's felt hopeless. Her daughter wasn't sure what was wrong with her mommy. Finn came every now and then. He just wanted to go upstairs to comfort Rachel so badly. She hasn't called him nor texted him. Kurt hasn't heard from her either.

She would eat but very little bites. She ate in silence and would find herself crying silently. She then would excuse herself so she could cry in the room.

Her father's suggested for her to see a therapist. They shrugged it off knowing Rachel wouldn't even leave the house.

Finn came over one day with his guitar. Leroy and Hiram greeted him. "How is she?" Finn asked.

"She's not getting any better. Please, do something Finn." Leroy begs.

Ashley greets her father with a hug. "What's wrong with mommy? She's always so sad."

Finn sat down on the couch. . With Ashley following him. "This isn't going to be easy." Finn sighs and takes deep breaths.

"Try me. I'm smart." Ashley tends to smile. "Do you know how your mommy was having your little brother or sister?" Finn asked.

Ashley nods. "Well something terrible happened. Mommy isn't having a baby anymore."

"Is that why she's sad?" Ashley asked.

Finn nods. "I want to hug her. I miss her." Ashley cries on Finn's shoulder.

"I miss your mommy too." Finn cries. "I'm going to try to make her feel better."

"Promise?" Ashley asked.

"Promise." Finn says. Though he knew he should of never promised his little girl.

* * *

Finn took a deep breath before placing his hand on the doorknob. He opens the door only to see Rachel curled up in a ball, lying on the floor. "Oh, Rachel!" Finn cries; dropping his guitar. He carefully lifts her up and lies her down on her bed.

Rachel kept shaking her head. Her eyes were so swollen; her face covered in tears. Finn wraps his arms around her so tightly as they lie on bed together. "We're going to get thru this. I'm going to help you. We're going to stay strong...none of this was your fault."

"Yes-yes it is." Rachel let out a loud sob. "If I went to the doctor, my baby will still be in here. Finn, I'm hurting so much. I'm in so much pain."

"Sssh...I'm hurting too. I'm staying strong for you." Finn comforts Rachel as he strokes her hair. "Rachel? I know it won't be easy but we have to try to move on. We can't forget about this but what about Ashley? What about your fathers? They are so worried about you. I'm extremely worried about you."

"Having a miscarriage is not something to move on from! I lost our child!" Rachel yelled, letting go of Finn's arms.

"But it's not your fault! Please, baby..."

"No, no...everything is my fault! Everything is my fault!" Rachel repeats herself. She hugs her knees with her arms together. "Why did this have to happen? What did I do wrong?"

Finn ran his hands threw his hair. "You did nothing wrong. Unexpected things happen."

"Please stop. Please stop trying to comfort me, telling me that everything will be okay, because I know it won't. I want to be alone today. I want you and my daddies to take Ashley somewhere. I need my space." Rachel says.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Finn argues.

"Just please leave!" Rachel yells.

"Babe? I'm worried...you shouldn't-"

"Please!" Rachel continued to yell. Finn sighs with frustration. He went back downstairs to tell the three that they should go out. Rachel needs her space.

* * *

She was uncontrollable. She looks threw her sonograms and traces the pictures with her fingers. This was the hardest thing that happened in her life.

It was even worse than her NYADA audition.

She sniffles and holds her last sonogram onto her chest. She takes deep breaths and begins to sing.

**Na na, na na na, na na**

**I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad**

**I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly.**

She thinks about how her life was turning out. It was turning out perfectly until now.

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found it won't be the same**

Things will never be the same. Not after a tragic loss.

**Na na, na na na, na na**

**I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand**

**I wish that I couldn't see you again, I know that I can't.**

**I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly.**

The sonograms were painful to look at. She couldn't help but shed tears.

**The day you slipped away**

**Was the day I found it won't be the same**

She couldn't sing anymore after that. She just sobs her eyes out.

It's something she's been doing for three straight days; today would be the fourth.

She had so many things on her mind but most importantly she kept thinking why Finn is still so in love with her after she had a miscarriage with their second child. Their second child who they never got to meet or hold him or her onto their arms.

* * *

Now the next few chapters I promise Rachel won't be like this forever. AU: I don't own the song Slipped Away. It's own by Avril Lavigne. It's going to be a long bumpy road for Finchel.


	14. Denial

**Chapter 15: Denial**

He wasn't expecting her to be like this after grieving for four straight days. She's been smiling more often and laughing a lot. She's also been way too clingy to Finn. Finn could tell that her fathers were confused. Everyone was confused. It doesn't take that quickly to recover from a miscarriage.

Rachel hasn't shed a tear or sob onto Finn's arms. For Finn, he was holding himself together. He'll cry when he's alone. He'll cry in front of Kurt, his mom, and Burt. He never cried in front of Rachel.

The break was over and Rachel was searching on her laptop. She was searching for schools that needed a vocal teacher. She'd suggested working in a high school. Finn came over during his break to check on Rachel. She smiles and kisses him. "Hi, handsome."

"Hi." Finn says quietly. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for high schools who need a vocal teacher. Finn? I can't stay home forever."

"How about McKinley?" Finn asked. "That's where we met..."

"I would love working at McKinley but it feels a little unrealistic. There's a school close by Ashley's. It's called William Georgia High School. They're looking for teachers like me."

Finn smiles. "Then you should go for it."

"Are you on break?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I am. I have to go back in an hour or so. I just wanted to check on you."

"I'm fine." Rachel smiles. "Are you hungry?"

"Na...I'll pick something up on the way back." Finn responds. "Did you eat?"

"I'm eating more, so yes." Rachel says. She stands up and places her hand on Finn's chest. She pushes him down onto the couch. She kisses him passionately as she runs her hand under Finn's shirt. "I want to be with you."

He sighs. He wasn't sure what was happening with Rachel. He carefully moved her away from him and stood up. "Rach? We can't do this."

Rachel sighs. She crosses her arms "You don't want to be with me?" She asked pouting.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked.

"I'm not doing anything. I just want to have a moment alone with you."

"Rach? Are you okay?" Finn asked. "The way you've been lately is kind of freaking me out. It's like I'm with a scary Rachel." Finn says. "Are you really okay?"

She shrugs her shoulders with her arms still cross.

"Rach?" Finn says. He places his hand on her shoulder. Rachel looks down on the ground. "Can I just make out with you, hold onto you, and never let you go?" Rachel asked. She waits patiently for a response. Finn puts his hand onto his head. "Rach..."

"Fine! If you don't want to do any of that stuff then you should go back to work." Rachel yells and turns her back to Finn. "You made it clear that you don't want me right now..."

"Stop this, Rachel!" Finn yells. "What is gotten into you?"

"Nothing has gotten into me!" Rachel yells at his face. "I'm fine, okay?!"

Finn shook his head. "No, no you're not fine." He says. "I'm not the only one grieving but you are too."

"Grieving over what?" Rachel snaps.

"What?" Finn asked raising his eyebrows.

"What am I supposed to grieve over about?" Rachel asked.

"The loss of our child..." Finn reminds her.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel shakes her head.

"How could you be in denial after a horrible tragedy?" Finn asked. He shook his head. "You better think about what you're doing." And with that he storms out of the house.

He left a hurt, angry, and confused Rachel behind.

* * *

He couldn't stay in the apartment later on that day after the argument he had with Rachel. He was surrounded by his family after he cried onto his mother's shoulder. "She's in denial. She's being way too seductive but right now is not a right time. She's acting like she's never had a miscarriage."

Carole rubs her son's back, crying along with him. "She's hurt. She's confused. She's angry with the world. She may not show it but you know she is. She'll come around."

"Her birthday's coming up, you know? December 15th. I was thinking either that day I'd propose to her or the first day of Hanukah." Finn says. "Now I don't even know if I'm still going to do that."

"Proposing her on her birthday?" Kurt asked crying. "That's romantic."

"Is she seeing a therapist?" Burt asked.

"She's tough. She won't agree with her fathers." Finn sighs. "I don't like this Rachel. I don't like it at all..."

"How could she be in denial after losing your child?" Kurt asked.

Finn shook his head with frustration. "She only grieved four straight days..Four!"

"And you're still grieving." Carole says. "It's okay to cry. I'm glad you aren't hiding what you feel."

"But Rachel is, mom. I want to help her but she's scaring me."

"Talk to her dads or something. How's Ashley doing?" Burt asked concerned of his granddaughter.

"She's happy that Rachel's happy again." Finn responds. "I wanted Rachel to be happy but not like seductive happy."

"I'm praying that things will get better for you two." Kurt says, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Finn tends to smile and mouths a thank you to him.

* * *

That night Ashley was sleeping. Hiram and Leroy were in bed when a hysteric Rachel came inside their room. She crawls on her father's bed and cuddles with them. "I'm really, really scared." She says crying onto their father's arms.

Her fathers rub her back and stroke her hair. "Talk to us." Hiram tells his daughter. He looks at Leroy feeling relieved that their daughter has come to her senses. They knew she was acting different.

"I know I've been weird. I know that lately I've been too cheery. I know that I've been to clingy to Finn, wanting to make out with him every time he came here. I know that I'm in denial. I'm so scared, daddy, dad. I'm so scared." She sobs onto her father's shoulder.

"This is your own way of healing. Everyone who goes threw a miscarriage heals differently." Leroy says. "It's not something to forget."

"Finn hates me.' Rachel cries. "I've been a slut. I've been wanting to be all over him...he just pushes me away. He hates me."

"He doesn't hate you." Hiram says. "He's just worried about you. We all are."

"I'm only like this because I'm afraid if I cry, I won't stop crying...I can't stop crying right now." Rachel sobs.

"It's okay to cry. Cry all you want..." Leroy says kissing his daughter. "Do you want me to schedule you for a meeting with your therapist?"

"NO!" Rachel says. "I don't want to relive this. It hurts."

"Okay, okay..." Leroy's voice was calm. "You can sleep with us, darling."

"We are here for you no matter what." Hiram tells her.

"Daddy? Dad? Can you be with me when I talk to Finn? I'm scared..." Rachel looks at her fathers.

"Of course. You need to sleep." Leroy says. They both kiss their daughter goodnight.

Rachel continues to cry until she falls asleep. Her fathers staring at her hoping she wouldn't be in denial anymore.

They were hoping that things would fine between Rachel and Finn after learning the plan that Finn has for their only daughter.


	15. The Talk

**Chapter 16: The Talk**

Kurt offered to take Ashley out along with Burt and Carole. Finn shows up at the Berry's house the very next day. Rachel's fathers wrapped their arms around their daughter. When Finn came, Rachel threw her arm around Finn.

"Sit down." Rachel says. Finn nods and did what he was told to do. "Dad? Daddy? You can sit down too." Rachel smiles.

They sat next to Finn. "I'm so sorry." Rachel apologizes. "You're right. I'm in denial. Do you want to know why?" She asked.

Finn nods. "Because I'm afraid to cry. If I cry, I won't stop, and I cried my eyes out last night. I spoke to my daddies. They're very helpful." She smiles at her fathers. "I'm sorry for being the way I was. It's not me. I'm sorry for scaring you." Rachel continues to apologize. "Can you please forgive me?"

Finn walks over to Rachel and gives her the biggest hug ever. She felt warm in his gigantic arms. "You're back. You're back and I'm so happy."

"I love you so much, Finn." Rachel says.

"If you need to cry, cry. If you need a shoulder to lean onto, lean on me. If you need someone, come to me. Always come to me...Just be yourself." Finn says kissing her.

"I can't believe I did all that crazy things to you." Rachel lets out a small laugh. "You make me feel so safe in your arms."

"I will always hold you into my arms." Finn smiles.

"Love you, Finny." Rachel giggles.

"Love you, Rachy-bear." Finn laughs. Rachel laughs along with him.

"Do you two love birds need us anymore?" Hiram jokes.

"Daddy? Thank you. You can go out with dad now." Rachel laughs. They give their daughter a goodbye kiss. "We'll be back soon."

They nod and watch Hiram and Leroy leave. "Let's not fight again." Finn says. They both sit down on the couch.

"I hate when we fight. I'm sorry..." Rachel says.

"I'm sorry." Finn says. He pulls her closer. "What do you want to do now?"

"Talk about us. Talk about life. Talk about Ashley. Talk about the future." Rachel smiles.

"Us? We're a team. We're never going to let go. Life? Life is amazing with you in it. You always bring a smile on my face. Ashley? She's our beautiful daughter. She's so precious. I'm proud to be her father. The future? I see ourselves living together. You know? My girls moving into my apartment, we live there for a while, and find a nice huge house with a white gated fence. We own two cars, a dog, and we have more children." Finn tells her from his soul. "I see myself protecting Ashley from boys and being there when she gets heartbroken. That goes for all our girls..Depending on how many we have." He laughs. "I see myself teaching our son how to play football, sing, and play the drums. I tell him all about girls. I tell him never to break a girl's heart. I see ourselves being successful in life."

She rests her head on his chest. "That was beautiful, Finny. I love how passionate you were about us...about everything." She smiles. "I don't think I can agree with the dog." Finn laughs remembering she's allergic.

"We will have children one day.. Our key word here is wait. We just have to wait."

"You are my one and only." Rachel says. She kisses Finn passionately. Finn kisses her back.

Finn stops at a moment and stood up. "What's the matter?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"I need to use the restroom, is that okay?" Finn asked. Rachel nods.

He kisses her once more before leaving. He has lied to her but it was for a good reason. He wondered about the ring. He knows she isn't wearing it but searches on her drawer desk.

She had a jewelry box but had a special place for the special diamond. The diamond ring was inside the blue box.

She's still had it. He picks it up and opens it to see the ring. The ring he gave to her to propose nine-years ago.

He smoothes his hand around it and smiles to himself in the mirror. He then slips it inside his pocket.

The ring might have not been touched for all these years. She might not notice that it's gone.

All he needed was the ring back. It was for something special.


	16. December 15th, 2021

**Chapter 17: December 15****th****, 2021**

The talk has made Finn and Rachel closer. They were happy. He was happy. Ashley was happy. Rachel had her days when she thought about their unborn child. When she thought about the miscarriage she would just cried on Finn's arms.

Finn cried with her. They've spent every day together as a family. Rachel has spoke about their friends they made in the New Directions. She's already saw Quinn and that didn't go well. She figured it was time and Finn knew just what to do. Tonight is a special night. Tonight is Rachel's twenty-seventh birthday. He was going to make it special.

He invited everyone..Everyone he and Rachel knew. Kurt got her dressed up for the night although she didn't understand why. Ashley also wore her pretty yellow sundress. Finn figured he should hold a surprise party at his house since Rachel probably wouldn't feel comfortable.

Kurt did his last finishing make-up on Rachel. He made sure her hair was perfect. Her dress was flawless. She wore a baby peach shoulder dress with ruffles her right side. Her hair was curly. "I haven't seen Finn all day." She pouts.

"I know, diva. I know." Kurt tells her. "Did he forget?" She asked.

Kurt shrugs his shoulders. "Do you have your black clutch? Bring everything with you."

"Okay." Rachel responds. "I'm hungry. I really couldn't eat anything because I didn't see Finn all day. It's my birthday." She sighs.

Kurt just nods. He and Rachel leave the house and gets into the car. "Why am I dressed up Kurt?"

"Because it's your birthday, silly. You deserve to look pretty."

Rachel shrugs. When Kurt was driving, the ride was silent. Rachel saw the time and read it was 7:30 p.m. She was starving. She ate a little something but not that big of a meal. "Ashley was so cute today. She gave me the cutest card a nine-year old could give to their mother."

"You deserve it." Kurt says.

"I'm just-so confused on why I haven't seen Finn today. He didn't call me or text me happy birthday. I've seen my dad's but they had to leave."

"And that's why I spent the whole day with you." Kurt smiles.

"Do you know something?" Rachel asked. Kurt didn't respond he just continued driving until he reached his destination.

Her eyes grew wide as they reached to the Hudson-Hummel's house. Kurt parked and got out of the car. He opened the door for Rachel. He held his hand and they walked to the front porch.

He opened the door and they stepped inside the house; only to see that it was empty. "What's going on?" Rachel asked.

Kurt just smiles. Everyone came out of their hiding place and yelled SURPRISE. Finn ran up to his girlfriend with wearing a gray tuxedo. "Happy Birthday, my princess." He says, kissing her passionately.

Rachel threw her arms around him and kissed him back. "I missed you. I love you." She whispers into his ear. Finn whispers back the same exact word. "This is a night you will remember forever." He tells her, holding her hand.

She observes everyone who was in her house. Ashley ran up to her parents hugging them. She saw Burt, Carole, Kurt of course, her daddies, and the members of the New Directions. Finn has explained to them what was going on with her and the reason why they haven't seen her.

"Tina, Artie, Mercedes..." She cries. "Santana, Brittany, Mr. Schuester, Mrs. Pillsbury, Mike, Sam." She was in tears. "Noah..." She cries.

All of them were crying and gave her a hug as well. They've bought her birthday gifts. "Look at you! We missed you, Diva." Mercedes says wrapping her arms around her.

"We really did, Rachel." Artie says.

"I thought you were a ghost." Brittany says seriously.

Mr. Schuester and Mrs. Pillsbury walk over to Rachel; giving her a hug. "It's so good to see you. How's life? How was NYADA?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Fantastic, Mr. Schu. I missed all you guys!" Rachel says.

"We're glad you're back." Sam smiles.

"Yeah, Berry. You scared the shit out of us." He laughs. Ashley's jaw dropped as she heard the curse word.

"Language, Noah! Our sweet little girl is here" Rachel reminds him.

"I'm sorry. My hot little Jewish-American princess. ." He smirks at her. Rachel giggles.

Finn glares at his friend. "Back off my girl, alright?"

Puck laughs. "Same old, same old."

Rachel looks around. "Finny? Where's Quinn?"

Finn sighs. "I didn't invite her. Puck told me not too since he found out what she did."

"Oh." Rachel. "Okay."

Leroy and Hiram were next to hug their daughter. "And to think you were going all crazy about not seeing Finn." They laugh. "I can't believe our baby girl is twenty-seven."

"Daddy!" Rachel cries. "Please not in front of my friends."

Everyone laughs. Santana walks over to Rachel. "Hey stubbles, I know we weren't really best of friends. I'm sorry about how rude I was to you."

"It's fine, Santana. The past is the past."

"I'm happy you and Finnosence are together." Santana smiles.

The two girls share a hug.

For the rest of the night they ate, caught up with one another, and Ashley entertained everyone. They did karaoke and Finn and Rachel sang Grease's You're The One that I want; laughing and smiling as it bought them back funny memories.

Rachel even got to sang a solo. She sang Celine Dion's My Heart Will Go On and sang it directly towards Finn. She then opens her presents.

She received tons of cool stuff and thanked everyone. Her daddies had spoiled her big time getting her everything she wants.

Puck notice how Finn was hesitant to give her his present. "Dude, what the hell are you so afraid? Just do it already." Puck asked as Rachel was too busy taking pictures.

"I'm waiting for the right time."

"NOW is the right time. You got to go for it, dude."

"What if she says no?" Finn asked.

Puck sighs. "Stop being a freaking girl, Hudson." Finn nods and listens to Puck. Everyone's eyes paid attention to Finn as he walks over to Rachel.

Rachel sat in between her father's with Ashley sitting on Leroy's lap. Finn stands up the whole time. "You are the most important woman in my life.." He pauses as he looks at his mother. "Well, after my mother." Everyone laughs. "We had our ups and downs. We've been thru a lot. I just want to make you the happiest woman out there. You deserve to be happy. You deserve the best. I've told you for a millionth time that I love you, will always be there for you, and never letting you go. You are my one and only Rachel Berry. I want you to remember that. You're beautiful, sexy, you have the most amazing voice I've ever heard, you're smile turns me on, and I don't want you to ever change. I know that you had second guessed about how huge your nose is but to me, you have the prettiest nose ever. I'm telling you this because I love you with all my heart. I can't live without you." At this point she was crying.

She was crying happy tears. "I want you to remember this day, I want you to remember this night, I want you to keep this night somewhere special in your heart." He says. He clears his throat before taking out a familiar blue box. "Rachel Barbara Berry? Will you do the honors of becoming my wife?" He asked.

Everyone squealed. Puck got up and yelled. "It's about freaking time."

Rachel laughs while in tears. "Noah, please!" She begs him while looking at him. She then turns her attention to Finn. She kisses him with full passion. He smoothes her face with his hands. Their tongue has touched one another but stopped when they remembered their nine-year old daughter was watching everything. "Yes, Finny. I will do the honors of becoming your wife. I love you so, so, so, so much." She says hugging Finn.

Finn jumps up with excitement and carries Rachel like she was a little baby. "We're getting married, baby." He says kissing her.

Ashley runs to her parents and hugs her daddy's legs. "Best. Birthday. Ever." Rachel smiles. She couldn't help but kiss him.

That's all she wanted to do that night and that's what they did when the party was over.

For Rachel Berry this was seriously The. Best. Birthday. Ever.

Not just a birthday but a special proposal.


	17. This Happens

You'll probably won't like me for this one. :/

* * *

**Chapter 18: This Happens**

The Holidays were amazing. The break was great for the soon to be married couple. They kept in touch with their friends and met the Schuester twins Sofia and Bryan who are four-years old. Rachel got the vocal training teacher job at William Georgia and started after the Holidays were over. Hanukah was wonderful for the Berry family. Finn bought the family gifts for eight nights and spoiled his two favorite girls in the world.

He even bought Ashley a little puppy on Christmas. Rachel slapped him playfully. Ashley would come visit the puppy whenever she gets a chance. Finn promised to keep it at his house but realized the puppy would have to go. He got a little tiny golden retriever and Ashley did the honors of naming him Star. He had an idea that the puppy could stay with Burt and Carole when his girls move in with him.

As for the wedding, Rachel couldn't stop talking about it. Her dads have bought her the most beautiful wedding dress ever. They talked about who would be what and sent invites to their friends and family. Mostly everyone RSVP'd Finn understood that they would be married in a synagogue and the Berry's Rabbi would marry them. She didn't want to get married in Lima though. Neither did Finn. She remembered that her father's went to Hawaii and attended a synagogue there. It was beautiful, very peaceful. So they booked everything. They couldn't wait for the date. June 29th, 2022 will be the day that they become Mr. and Mrs. Hudson.

Rachel's bridesmaids were Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana. Sam was the head usher while Kurt is the best man. Rachel's dads would walk her down the aisle while Finn's mom would do the same. The flower girls were of course Sofia and Ashley while Bryan is the ring bearer.

Finn made breakfast for his family. It was a cold winter Saturday. He prepared hot chocolate. "This is great, Finn." Hiram compliments after taking a bite of the omelet.

"Thank you, sir." Finn says.

"It's a vegan omelet. Aaww! Finny, you shouldn't have." Rachel says.

"Hey, if I'm going marry a girl who's a vegan, I should at least know how to cook vegan." He tickles Rachel and she giggles.

"It tastes good, Daddy." Ashley smiles.

"Although, our daughter wasn't raised to be a vegan. She can eat anything she wants." Rachel smiles at her daughter.

Ashley smiles back. "You're dresses should be here soon. The tuxes and everything. Oh, Rachel...you're going to look so beautiful in your dress." Leroy tells his daughter.

Rachel smiles. "I can't wait, daddy. Finny and I are meant to be married. We're meant to stay together."

"Always." Finn says.

They ate breakfast happily. Everyone was all smiles and for Finn that's all he wants.

For his family to be happy.

* * *

They've spend the whole afternoon Ice Skating. They've also watched a movie and ate dinner at Breadsticks. They spent all day laughing together as a family and even joking.

The fun has died down when a familiar blonde came towards them. "Hello, Finn. Hello, Rachel." She greets them. "Aaw! Who's this, she's precious." Rachel looks away and just stares at Finn's chest. He wraps his gigantic arms around her.

"Hello, Quinn." Finn greets her. He knows he can't be rude in front of his daughter. "This is our daughter Ashley."

"I didn't know you guys had a daughter together. She's beautiful."

Ashley smiles.

"What's up, Quinn?" Finn asked. This whole time Rachel will be staring at his chest. "Just having dinner. A good friend of mine from Yale just stepped out."

"Oh." Finn responds.

"So, Rachel? I heard you saw Puck."

Rachel didn't move nor did she respond. "Puck told me some crazy stories about you. I'm sorry for your miscarriage. Face it, it just means that you and Finn aren't meant to be together." Quinn says harshly. "What man would still want to be with a woman after losing their child?" Rachel stares at Finn with fear written all over her face. Finn kisses Rachel.

"Daddy and Mommy are getting married! They are together, you meanie!" Ashley yells at the older girl.

Finn held onto Rachel tightly. He sees she's on the verge of crying but he does his best to relax her. "Stay here with Ashley, baby. Don't move. Ashley? Protect your mother." Finn says. Rachel nods and listens to Finn. She moves next to Ashley while Finn gets up.

He takes Quinn out of the restaurant.

* * *

_This whole Quinn thing needs to stop._

"I know you and Puck had a rough relationship. Puck's dealing with it too but not like this. He isn't going from one woman to another. He isn't going after his ex-girlfriends either." Finn began what he wanted to say. "Quinn? What you said in there was way, way, way out of line."

Quinn shrugs her shoulders. 'She doesn't deserve happiness. No one seen her for years and she comes back. She comes back to be with you ...it's just not fair. I gave her buddy passes to come see me."

"And why haven't you seen her?" Finn asked.

"Because she made it sound that way that she wanted no one to see her." Quinn says.

"You have to stop whatever it is your doing. I'm in love, madly in love. I am engaged to the most beautiful girl in the world. I'm a father!" Finn says. "Rachel can be fragile here and there so please just leave us the hell alone."

"Can I just tell her that I'm sorry?" Quinn asked.

"Do you really mean it?" Finn asked. "Because I know after tonight, she'll cry again."

Quinn nods. "I mean it." She says.

They go back inside the restaurant. Finn stands behind Quinn to watch her apologize. Surprisingly, Rachel stayed calm.

"Well?" Finn breaks the awkward silence. Quinn turns around, wraps her arms around Finn's neck, and kisses him.. She gives Rachel a smirk and walks away. Rachel stands up and stares at Finn with anger in her brown eyes. She slaps Finn across the face

_What kind of freaking apology was that? How did I let that happen? I'm in shocked...my ex-girlfriend kissing me in front of my fiancé and our daughter. I have to fix this. I have to make things right._

_I have to convince her that the kiss means nothing to me._

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think._


	18. Kiss and Make Up

**A little drama there, huh? Well here is bittersweet. **

* * *

**Chapter 19: Kiss and Make Up**

Puck was aware of the whole Quinn thing. He knows about the whole Finn and Quinn kiss. Finn would only come to the house for his daughter after the argument he had with his fiance. Rachel has been given the silent treatment and the worse part was she took the promise/engagement ring off her finger. Her dads knew what happened but couldn't talk Rachel out of it. Finn has apologized numerous times but Rachel just couldn't accept his apology.

Her fathers greets Puck and he high-fives Ashley. He goes upstairs to and knocks on Rachel's room. She sat in an Indian style as she places with her ring. "Knock knock." Puck says.

"Noah? Why are you here?" Rachel asked in shocked.

"Came to check on my favorite Jew." Puck winks at her. "How are you?"

"It's been a week. I can't look at him when he's here for Ashley." Rachel responds. Puck could hear the sadness in her voice and see the sadness in her eyes.

"He loves you. You're the only girl for him."

Rachel sighs. "Then why did he kiss Quinn?"

"News flash, Quinn kissed Finn, but he never kissed her back."

"But he could of stopped her!"

"Now we both know that the kiss meant nothing to him. Quit shutting him out, Berry."

Rachel nods. "I touch this beautiful ring when I'm alone."

"Cause you love him. You're desperate, he's desperate."

"I just wish Quinn could just stop!"

"Don't worry. I'll keep talking to her." Rachel gives Puck a friendly hug. "Thank you, Noah."

"No prob. Anything for my Jewish princess." He says winking at her once more,

Rachel giggles. "Noah!" She playfully hits him and they both leave the room.

* * *

She decided to go over to Finn's house. She had confidence in herself. She had to do this. Puck was right. She can't keep shutting him out whenever a Quinn incident happens. She rings the doorbell of his apartment and hears Ashley's dog barking.

_I forgot he bought a dog! _Finn opens the door and gives a small smile. "Star, please..it's just Rach." He tries to get the puppy to stop barking.

She then starts sneezing. "Hold on.." He says. He puts Star into his room hoping Rachel's allergies wouldn't get worse "I spoke to Noah today."

Finn nods. "Figured you would."

"I still don't understand why you did that." She says, sneezing once again. "Can we talk in my car, Finn? I don't want to keep sneezing."

Finn just nods and they walk to Rachel's car. He sighs when he heard her call him Finn, not Finny. That wasn't a good sign.

"Did you feel anything when she kissed you? I just want to make sure that Noah's right."

"No." Finn responds silently.

"What did she tell you outside?" Rachel asked.

Finn took a deep breath. "She resents you because she gave you buddy passes and you never visited her. She said you don't deserve happiness. I asked her how come she never visited you. She thought that you made it seem like you didn't want to see anyone. I told her what she did inside was way, way, way out of line. She asked if she can apologize so we both walked in together...I really, really wasn't expecting that to happen. Please, believe me Rach. The kiss meant nothing to me. Noah is right." Rachel giggles at the end of Finn's apology.

"Rach?" Finn wasn't sure why his girl was laughing.

"You called him Noah." Her giggles became laughter. Her laughter becomes contagious as Finn starts to laugh. "I call him Noah-no one else."

"I guess that is funny." Finn laughs. He reaches over to kiss Rachel. "I love you."

"I love you, Finny. "

He looks at Rachel's index finger. Her finger looked so naked without the ring. "Can you wear the ring again?"

"Of course!" Rachel says kissing Finn.

"Quinn is never getting between us again. I'll make sure of it."

Rachel nods. "She really scares me but I know that I have you to protect me."

And with that they kiss passionately. None of them wanting to let go of one another.

* * *

**Thank you to those who reviewed and giving me alerts.**  
**Will that be the end for Quinn? Will she come back?**

**Please read and review! Thank you so much! :)**


	19. A Little Shoe box Apartment

**Chapter 20: A Little Shoe Box Apartment**

The winter season flew by. Spring was here and the trees were changing colors. The weather has been getting a lot cooler and birds were chirping. Leroy, Hiram, Kurt, Burt, Carole, and Puck were all helping Rachel and Ashley move in Finn's apartment. Finn didn't want his daughter to go up to her room yet because for him it was a special surprise. Ashley was being carried on Finn's back while Rachel stood next to him.

"Home sweet home." Finn says to his girls.

"I'm going to like living in your house, daddy!" Ashley giggles.

"It's not really a house, house. It's more like an apartment."

"Oh..." Ashley shrugs her shoulders.

"I can't believe I'm here. I'm with my family...my fiancé. I'm living a dream." Rachel says observing Finn's apartment in which she's been in plenty of times before.

Hiram and Leroy were in tears. They were so used to have their princesses at their home. "We're going to miss our princesses." Hiram says.

"Dad, please stop." Rachel tries not to shed a tear. "We're not far away like New York or something. We're just a few blocks and believe me daddies, I'm very happy." She hugs her fathers and giving them kisses.

"You take care of our girls." Leroy tells Finn with a slap on the shoulder.

"Will do, Mr. Berries." Finn smiles.

"Yeah, man...if I see Berry cry her eyes out there's going to be hell to pay..." Puck covers his mouth remembering there's a precious little girl in front of him. "Sorry, little Berry."

Ashley shook his head. "I'm going to count how many times you swear in front of me. Then I'm going to punish you." She gives Puck a smirk.

Puck crosses his arms. "Oh, really now?"

"Uh-huh!" Ashley says. "You have to watch musical with me. Funny Girl, Wicked, and Hairspray. You also have to sing songs with me."

"This girl is tough. Berry? What'd you do to her?" Puck asked.

"My name is Ashley." Ashley reminds him.

Over the past months Ashley became more talkative. She came out of her shell and was more out going. "Okay, okay.. Noah? Ashley? That's enough for now." Rachel tries not to laugh.

Finn puts Ashley down from his shoulder. "Yeah, Puck...quit swearing at my kid." Finn says slapping his friend playfully in the arm.

"I'm not swearing directly at her...forget it." Puck decided not to argue.

Everyone was laughing at the humor. "Rach? We can't wait for you to be part of our family-well we feel like you're already are." Carole cries. "You're going to be the daughter I've never had."

"You're good for Finn." Burt smiles. Rachel hugs her in-laws.

Puck nods. "I don't know how the hell you let her go." Ashley glares at Puck. "That's one!"

"Oops..." Puck says covering his mouth again. Everyone laughs. Kurt whispers in Ashley's ear. "If I count to twenty, you owe me twenty bucks."

Rachel glances at Finn in shocked. "Ashley..." She tries not to laugh.

"Kurt told me to say it." Ashley shrugs.

Puck stucks his tounge at the little girl. "Burt and I need to go. I think we should all go." Carole says.

Everyone gives each other a hug goodbye. "Call us every night princess." Hiram says kissing his daughter. He carries his granddaughter as well. "You too."

Leroy does the same. The small family watches everyone leave the house. Rachel jumps up and down with happiness. "YES! We're finally living together as a family!" She throws her arms around Finn's neck. "Happiest day of my life!" Rachel lets go, hugs, and kisses her daughter. "Ashley, we're home!"

"I'm going to like it here." Ashley smiles.

"To celebrate let's order some pizza, watch your favorite musical Funny Girl, and sing Karaoke. I later have a surprise for you, darling." Finn says.

"What is it?" Ashley squeals.

"It's a surprise, silly." Finn laughs. Rachel wraps her arms around her fiancé's body.

She was truly happy.

* * *

When Finn showed Ashley her room she couldn't stop crying. Finn thought that was a Berry thing. It's what they do. Her room had a Queen size bed with the walls decorated in pink. She had gold stars everywhere, musical notes, and Disney posters along with Broadway.

Her young parents tuck her in bed. "If you need me just yell, okay? I'll be the one chasing monsters away from you." Finn says kissing his little girl.

"Okay, daddy. I love you. Thank you so much for everything." Ashley says hugging and kissing her father.

"You're so precious." Finn says. Rachel smiles and does the same. "If you miss your granddaddies, just let us know. We'll give them a call." She says hugging and kissing her little girl.

"I love you mommy." Ashley says as she felt her voice choking. She was in tears. "I love you, baby girl. Sweet dreams."

"Hey, hey, stop the tears..." Finn smoothes Ashley's arm. He wipes the tears away from Ashley's face. "Now remember what we told you."

"Uh-huh." Ashley tries to calm herself from crying. "The only monster I'm afraid of is Puck." Finn and Rachel laugh.

"His name is Noah." Rachel reminds her daughter.

"He has a bad mouth." Ashley says shaking her head.

"Well, that's Puck." Finn laughs.

Ashley shrugs her shoulders. "Mommy? Daddy? Before you leave, can you sing to me until I fall fast asleep?"

"I got a perfect song. How about Home by Edward Sharpe?"Finn suggests .

"Lovely." Rachel smiles. "Hit it, boy." She laughs.

They sing the song until she falls fast asleep.

"I love you mommy and daddy." Ashley says.

The song was so meant for the night.

_Home is wherever I'm with you. _Finn and Rachel thought as they kiss their little girl goodnight once she closed her eyes.

Finn and Rachel blow kisses at her before leaving her room.

* * *

She has called her fathers to say goodnight. She's told them how amazing it is to finally live with her fiancé. It wasn't everyday that Rachel got to sleep with Finn in his apartment while she lived with her dads. It was mostly every other weekend and the Holidays or breaks. She couldn't stop smiling knowing that she'll be sleeping with her man for the rest of her life. Rachel wraps her arms around his body. "You're amazing." She says kissing his cheek.

"You're beautiful." Finn smiles.

"You're handsome." Rachel says.

"You're sexy." Finn smiles. Rachel laughs. "Finny!"

"What? I can't tell my fiancé that she's sexy?" Finn asked trying hard not to laugh.

"Not when I'm sleeping with only a bra on." Rachel says. "And you're just wearing boxers!"

"I wear boxers all the time."

"And you sleep shirtless all the time. I never do...it's my first. You know why?" Rachel asked. Finn shook his head. "Because you're with me, baby?"

"Yes, Finny. I'm with you." Rachel says. "Cover me up with a blanket. I'm a little cold." Finn laughs and does what he's told. "Imagine your dads here?"

"Oh my gosh! They would kill me." Rachel panics. "There not here...are they?"

"Relax, babe." Finn laughs. He removes the blanket and his lips pressed against her's and his hands on her thighs. "I love you so much. I'm glad you're here."

Rachel takes her hands and touches' Finn's arms. She touches his shirtless body up and down. "I want you...I want you forever."

"You'll have me forever." Finn says. They're tongues met each other.. "I love you so much." She lets go of Finn as she begins to breathe heavily. "Babe?"

"I think what can be more romantic is sitting inside your balcony looking at the stars." Rachel says. She gets up to put on her shirt. Finn nods. He puts back his shirt and follows Rachel.

He sits on the chair that's out there as Rachel sits down on his lap. "Isn't this romantic?" She asked smiling at him.

"Yeah. It is." Finn nods. Rachel lies her head down on Finn's chest. "That was amazing in there." Finn smiles.

"I love you, babe. I want to spend every night like this." Rachel says. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Hudson."

Finn smiles. "I can't wait for you to be Mrs. Hudson either. Life is going to be amazing. We're going to be married, live in a little shoebox apartment for a while, and have kids some day." Finn says putting his arms around Rachel who felt her body shaking. "Did I say something wrong?"

"The last sentence." Rachel says quietly. "You said we'll have kids some day. We haven't talked about having kids in a while now since you know...and sometimes I think that I can't give you what you want." She lifts her head up to look at Finn pouting. "You've given me everything. Love, happiness, faith, and I can't even give you baby."

"Babe, ssh...when the time comes, the time will come. I can be patient for another baby, okay? And I'm happy that I've give you those three most important things cause you deserve it. But, babe? I promise that we'll have a baby." Finn says, kissing her hair.

"I want to give you that baby now but I'm afraid." Rachel says. Finn could still feel her body shaking. "Now let's think about us being happy, okay? Look...we finally live in a little shoe box apartment." Finn tries to put on a brave smile.

Rachel shook her head. "I-I-can we go back in side? Please?." She asked . Finn nods and grabs both arms from head to toe to carry Rachel inside. She was still shaking from her thoughts about the future with Finn. Finn covers the blanket around her. She gets herself comfortable sleeping on her pillow. "I love you Rachel Berry. I hate when you think negative thoughts about our future because I know we'll have children some day."

"Good night, Finny...please no more talking." Rachel says without giving him a hug or a kiss goodnight.

_She was so happy until I ruined her happiness. Way to go, Hudson. _Finn shook his head and slept on his side of the bed. He wanted the first night together sleeping with his fiancé, his arms wrapped around her's, knowing they were truly happy.

They're first night, they slept with confusion and sadness on their faces, and it wasn't what Finn Hudson expected at all.

* * *

**Poor Finchel, especially poor Rachel. She's scared to get pregnant and give Finn another child..she's too emotional so I'm wondering if I should write her to see a therapist? Will she find a way to make her truly happy?  
**


	20. Something You Just Can't Forget

**Chapter 21: Something You Just Can't Forget**

The next morning Finn and Rachel didn't talk about what happened last night. Rachel made breakfast for her family but hasn't hugged or kissed Finn yet. She has told Finn that Tina invited all the girls from New Direction for a girl's night out at her place. Finn lets her go but he worries for her too much. He would spend this day with his daughter, having a father/daughter moment.

Rachel packed her things and headed over Tina's house where she met Mercedes, Kurt, Santana, and Brittany. Usually Quinn would be invited but they all know the story between them. They did a facial, watched romantic movies, ate Chinese, and Sushi. They laughed as they told stories but Kurt realized the look on Rachel's face.

He puts a hand on her leg. "What's wrong, Diva?" Kurt asked.

She crosses her arms, hugging them. "Nothing."

"You sure it's nothing?" Mercedes asked. "You haven't eaten your sushi and it's like your favorite thing."

"Yeah, stubbles...you aren't even laughing at our jokes." Santana says.

"Rachel doesn't have to talk about what's bothering her. It's a fun night. It's our first sleepover we've done in a while." Tina says.

Kurt glances at Rachel worriedly. "Diva?"

She looks down not wanting to look at everyone else. She knows her tears are coming. "I ruined our first romantic night together in his apartment." She said crying. "We had you know and then I didn't want to do it anymore so I asked to look under the stars. I tried to be happy! Really, but he said something about having children...and...I can't give that to him!" She sobs as she recalls the previous night.

Kurt moves closer and puts his arms on his shoulder. "Oh, hon..."

"No..no. I really tried to move on from my miscarriage but it's so hard! Finn is there to make me happy but I have my days. I just want to have more children with him." Rachel says standing up. Kurt stands up as well.

"Do you want to go home?" Kurt asked.

"No. It's a girl's night. Tina? I'm sorry..."

"Don't apologize." Tina says.

"I'm really afraid if I get pregnant, I'll lose the baby again!" She sobs. Kurt pulls her into a hug, rubs her back, and she sobs on his chest.

"Are you seeing a doctor about this?" Mercedes asked.

"No. I don't want too." Rachel sobs. She takes a deep breath and looks at everyone with Kurt having his arms wrapped around her. "I'm sorry. I just needed to get it out. I'm scared Finn and I won't get thru the wedding."

"What?" Everyone gasped.

"Don't be crazy." Kurt tells her. "My step brother is in love you."

Santana stood up. "Okay, I think it's safe to say that we're all tired. We can sleep late till the afternoon tomorrow."

Everyone nods. "I'm sorry." Brittany hugs Rachel. "I have a huge guest room. That's where we'll be staying." Tina says.

"I'm sorry.." Rachel apologized once more. "For cutting the night short."

"Stop apologizing. It's not your fault." Mercedes hugs Rachel.

They all cleaned up and headed to the big guest room.

* * *

_It happened again. She found herself having another miscarriage. It was like Déjà. Finn left her and wasn't very supported like last time. She hasn't heard anything from him but sees her one day in the park with Quinn. They're both happy and madly in love._

_"Look who decided to keep coming to his senses. Finn's a smart guy. He knows who he wants and it isn't you." Quinn gives Rachel a smirk. Finn wrapped his arms around her and kissed her._

_"Rach? I'm sorry. But I can't be someone who will constantly miscarry our children. I'm in love with Quinn."_

"Life's better that way. You're alone now." Quinn kisses Finn passionately.

_"No! No! Please no!" Rachel yelled. "No, please Finn! I love you so much, please! No, Finn!" And with that they walked away smiling._

She woke up screaming. "Finn! NO! FINN!" She was loud enough to wake Kurt and the girls up. Her body was shaking as tears begin to fall on her face.

Kurt ran to her hugging her for comfort. Rachel stared straight ahead shaking her head. "Where's Finn?"

"He's at home with Ashley. Did you have a nightmare?" Kurt asked.

She wasn't sure why all the sudden she had a nightmare. It's been a while since her last one. "I-I-I-want my F-inn!" She stutters.

"Diva, oh, look at you." Mercedes pulls Rachel into a hug. Kurt goes downstairs to call Finn letting him know he has to come here immediately.

Santana moans. "You alright, stubbles?" She asked. Rachel shook her head as she began to sob on Mercedes shoulder. "It's okay. Whatever it was, it was just a dream."

"N-ni-nightmare!" She continues to stutter. "Where's my F-inn"

"He'll be here." Mercedes rocks the girl back and forth letting her sob.

_It wasn't a dream. It was a horrible nightmare that felt real. _Rachel thought to herself.

* * *

He felt like a horrible fiancé for coming forty-five minutes later. He had to constantly call Puck to wake him up so he can come over to stay with Ashley. He informed him with what was going on. Finn drove in going over his speed limit, passing over red lights, and not having a care in the world. His fiancé needs him. He's the only one who could calm her down. As he got to Tina's house, he ran upstairs to the guest room, and barged in.

Rachel was still sobbing onto Mercedes. "He's here now." Mercedes tells her smoothing her hair.

"Rach?" He says. "Oh, Rach...ssh. Babe, I'm here. I'm here." He carefully carries her like he was holding a baby.

She looks at him with swollen eyes. "Promise to never leave me if I miscarry again?" She asked him letting out a loud sob. Finn looks at her confusingly and looks at everyone else thanking them before leaving. Kurt offers to take drive his car so he could be with Rachel.

Her sobs have slowly calm down but she was having trouble breathing. "Take Deep breaths, Rach. Deep breaths." Finn tells her smoothing her back.

She leans her head on his shoulders in between his neck as she does what she's told. It didn't take her less than a minute to fall asleep onto his shoulders.

Once they got home Finn was carrying a sleeping Rachel in his arms. He tucks her in bed and kisses her forehead. Finn sleeps on his side of the bed letting out a loud sigh.

HE remembers those nine words she's asked him at Tina's house. He doesn't know exactly what happened in her nightmare but all he knows is that he'll always love her no matter what.

To infinity and beyond.

He'll never ever leave her.

* * *

Please read and review... :)


	21. Don't Rain On My Parade

**Thank you for those who are reviewing. I feel like this story is almost coming to it's end.  
AU: I don't own the song I Turn To You. It's own by Christina Aguilera. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter 22: Don't Rain on my Parade **

Rachel woke up the next morning. She looks around seeing that she's slept in her and Finn's room instead of Tina. That's when she realized she has ruined the girl's night out at Tina's place with her former New Directions girlfriends. She looks over to her left seeing Finn sleeping with his mouth opened and snoring. She laughs and gives him a gentle kiss trying not to wake him up.

She remembers everything about what happened earlier. She remembers her nightmare but promised herself she wouldn't tell Finn anything about it. Though, he probably hints what it was about since she asked him to promise to never leave her if she has a second miscarriage.

She grabbed clothes and got into the shower. She found herself singing.

**When I'm lost in the rain,**

**In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way**

**When I'm scared and losing ground;**

**When my world is going crazy, you can turn it all around**

**And when I'm down you're there, pushing me to the top  
You're always there; giving me all you've got**

**For a shield from the storm**

**For a friend; for a love**

**To keep me safe and warm**

**I turn to you**

**For the strength to be strong;**

**For the will to carry on;**

**For everything you do;**

**For everything that's true**

**I turn to you**

**When I lose the will to win,**

**I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again  
I can do anything,**

**cause your love is so amazing, cause your love inspires me**

**and when I need a friend, you're always on my side;**

**Giving me faith that gets me through the night**

**For a shield from the storm;**

**For a friend; for a love**

**To keep me safe and warm;**

**I turn to you**

**For the strength;**

**To be strong**

**For the will to carry on;**

**For everything you do;**

**I turn to you**

He woke up by hearing the sound of her voice. She was singing in the shower...which was a good sign. _Does this mean it's going to be a good day? _He gets up, yawns, and stretches his arms. He walks into their bathroom to brush his teeth. "Morning, beautiful."

She was done with the shower, covering herself with a towel, and another towel for her hair. "Did I wake you?" She asked smiling.

"Course not, babe." He said kissing her. "You seem to be doing a lot better."

Rachel smiles. "Well, that's because I know I can turn to you for anything."

"All I want to see is your smile. You scared me last night, Rach."

"I'm okay now, really." Rachel continues to smile as she brushes her teeth.

"Are you one hundred percent sure?" Finn asked.

It took her a while to respond. She didn't want to relive her nightmare so she just nods her head. "You can go take a shower while I make breakfast. Does bacon and eggs sound good for you?" She asked.

"Anything sounds good for me." Finn laughs. "What are you eating?"

"Fruits and oatmeal." Rachel smiles. "I love you."

Finn hugs Rachel before she leaves the bathroom.

_Her mood suddenly changed. Something isn't right but I'm not going to push it since the love of my life happy and smiling in the morning. _Finn shook his head as he got in the shower.

* * *

A young girl came inside Rachel's room just before class started. She was surprised that all her students liked her. She wasn't well liked back in high school. Now, her students love hearing her lessons and her voice when she vocal trains them. Rachel looks up and smiles at her student. "Good morning, Hannah."

Hannah smiles and takes her seat. "Ms. Berry?" She says clearing her throat. "I was wondering if you could write a recommendation for me? You see, I missed a year of school because of what happened to me. It was awful. I was devastated and I couldn't let go. My mom told me to be strong, be who you are, and to never lose your voice. It took me a while to sing after that...so I missed a lot of school. I was only caught up because I was home schooled by my mom. What happened to me was that I had a miscarriage. The father of my baby was never there for me so I said, screw it...let me not deal with him. Let me not deal with school. I cried my eyes out for days, weeks, months, even the whole year. I figured that I'm never going to get pregnant again till I'm married and find the man of my dreams. It sucks, you know? To have a miscarriage and finding it so hard to move on." She tries so hard not to cry her eyes out. "I need a recommendation. I know you are new and everything but you're pretty cool, Ms. Berry."

Rachel places a hand on her heart after hearing a heartbreaking story. "Of course I will write a recommendation for you. Where are you going, sweetie?"

Hannah smiles with pride. "NYADA. I have an amazing voice."

Rachel smiles. 'You do, you do. Leave it on my desk before you leave for your next class." Rachel says.

She watches the young teenage girl walk up to her and gives her a big hug. "Thank you! You really are so welcomed here. I'm glad you're a staff."

"Thank you, honey." Rachel smiles.

Hannah sits back down on her seat. Rachel clears her throat. "Miss. Bergenfield? How did you-you know, learn to move on?"

"Lots of support from my family, my friends, and teachers. I went to the doctor to see if I can have children again and he said everything was okay. I told myself that I'm never having sex again unless I'm married." Hannah lets out a small laugh. "I went to see my therapist every other day. The people who were involved in my life have helped me through the pain. I realized that I can't take life from granted. I realized that I'm thankful for everyone who's been there for me. I realized I have lots of love and support. I realize that I have a future that I can't let go. I realized that I know I will never forget this pain. No one's asking you to forget about it, no one's asking you to let it go, no one's asking you to pretend like it never happened. You just have to learn how to move on. Get up every day, smile, laugh, and sing...because life is full of surprises. I mean, look at me...I'm a Senior and I'll be attending NYADA in the fall. I'm really blessed."

And there she was in tears. The tears showed that she was inspired by her student's story. She really does deserve a recommendation letter.

She couldn't wait to write the letter. She couldn't wait to be with Finn, tell her the amazing story that she heard, and she needed to do a few other things.

Just like Hannah did.

* * *

Dinner was quiet. Rachel was quiet. Finn was humming Don't Stop Believing by Journeys. Though Rachel couldn't help but smile the whole time he was singing. "What you doing there, babe?" He asked.

"Writing a student's recommendation. She auditioned for NYADA and needs a recommendation from me. Isn't this wonderful?" Rachel says. Finn walks over to her, kissing her neck.

"So you're day was good?" Finn asked.

"It was amazing!" Rachel smiles. "I know you're worried about me with what happened last night but I really don't want to talk about it."

Finn nods. "Okay, okay... I won't make you talk about it."

"I feel so connected to Hannah. She's truly an inspirational." Rachel says.

"How so?" Finn asked.

"She had a miscarriage and missed a lot of school because her boyfriend didn't want anything to do with her. She says that she's cried for days, months, and the whole year. She went back to school this year and she..She's just an amazing kid."

"Is she okay?" Finn asked concerned.

"She's fine. She's had a lot of support from everyone in her life and her dream college is NYADA like me, Finn." Rachel smiles.

"That's great. She does sound inspirational."

Rachel looks at Finn. "Finny?" She asked, dropping her pen, and getting up to sit on their bed. "Can we make a doctor's appointment? And you know, maybe I can go see my therapist?"

He stared at her beautiful brown eyes. He's wanted to sett an appointment and therapy session for so long but he didn't want to go behind her back. He swallows his throat. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Finny!" She responds. She sits and places her hand on Finn's neck smoothing it. "I don't want to be all bipolar like anymore." She tries to let out a small laugh. "I know I'm not it's just the pain is still here." She places her other hand on her heart. "And the pain is never going to go away but you have to learn how to move on. I learned today that never take life for granted. Life is full of surprises." She kisses Finn. "I need to do this, Finny." She smiles with pride.

"I will support you in every way." Finn says hugging and kissing Rachel. "Whatever it takes to get you into that place. To that place where I know you'll always be smiling, singing, and laughing. To that place where I know you'll be my shining star."

Rachel throws her arms at Finn with the biggest smile on her face. She will forever remember this day.

Where she realized she'll have to strongly find her confidence and faith in her life.

Nothing or anyone will make it rain on her parade.

* * *

**Please read and review! :D**


	22. The Wedding June 29th, 2022

**The big day is finally here! I tried my best with this!**

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Wedding June 29th, 2022**

The therapy sessions have helped Rachel a lot. She's been happier and hasn't shed a tear. Her doctor told her everything was fine. She would be able to conceive one day.

They couldn't believe it. No one can. They were in beautiful Hawaii. The wedding was here. Ashley and Sofia walked down the aisle as flower girls. All the bridesmaids and all the guys walked down the aisle of the synagogue. Finn walked down with his mom. He was all smiles. He's been all smiles since he's woken up that day.

When Rachel came down the aisle with her dads everyone stood up. She looked beautiful. Her wedding dress was gorgeous.. To Finn, she was glowing as she walked down. Her smile has light up his face.

She looks into her eyes almost in tears but they were happy tears. He smiles directly at her mouthing "I love you." while she mouths "I love you." back.

The rabbi went thru Jewish prayers. It was Finn's turn to say his vows.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, I love you so much. I love you with all my heart. Sometimes I think about how stupid I was for putting you in that train nine-years ago. We've spent almost the year together. We had our sadness, tears, laughter, but most of all we have happiness. We have faith in our selves. You've given me our beautiful daughter. I never knew I could be a father until I reconnected you. I'm just so glad you came back to Lima. Rachel? You are my love, my heart, my soul, and my angel."

Everyone was in tears including Rachel. She wanted so bad to give him a massive hug. She took deep breaths before it was her turn to say her vows.

"Finn Christopher Hudson, I love you forever. I love you with all my heart. You've been my rock. You've been a shoulder to cry on. You've been the greatest daddy our little girl could ask for. You've been amazing to me. I'm so grateful that we reconnected." She was crying like a baby that she felt like she couldn't continue. "You are the greatest guy in my life...and without you-I don't know who I am." Everyone could her cry.. "I love you, always, and forever."

They knew the kissing part would be till later but Finn couldn't help himself. He kissed her with passion and pride.

The rabbi smiles. It was time for the next big moment.

"Do you, Finn Hudson take Rachel Berry to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for the better or for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness, and in health, to love and to cherish; andI promise to be faithful to you until death parts us."

Finn smiles at Rachel. "I do."

"Do you, Rachel Berry take Finn Hudson to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day foward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poor, in sickness, and in health, to love, and to cherish,; and promise to be faithful to you until death parts us."

Rachel covers her hands on her mouth trying not to let out a sob. She took a moment to look into Finn's eyes. She removes her hands and chokes "I do."

Music plays in the background. Kurt and little Bryan walk over to give Rachel and Finn their wedding rings. Finn places one on Rachel's finger as Rachel places the other on Finn's.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Hudson." Their rabbi says. "You may kiss your beautiful bride." And so they did.

They kissed long enough, not wanting to let go. Everyone laughed at the joyous moment. They finally let go of the kiss and Finn held onto Rachel as they broke the Jewish glass. They all yelled

Shabbat shalom with happiness and excitement.

The newly wedded couple walked down together arm to arm. The smiles never faded.

June 29th, 2022 is the day they shall never forget.

June 29th, 2022 is the day they will remember for the rest of their lives.

June 29th, 2022 is the start of their new lives as Mr. and Mrs. Hudson.

* * *

**It's not the end yet! please review and tell me what you thinK! :) **


	23. Life is Perfect

**Chapter 23: Life is Perfect **

A honeymoon in Paris is all they could ask for. A honeymoon that lasted for two weeks. A honeymoon where they were stress-free. After that, they were truly a happy family. Everyday Rachel's arms would be wrapped around Finn's. She felt love, safe, and happiness. Finn was the same. There was a reason to smile.

They were married.

There was a reason to laugh.

They were married.

Finn made sure he got to hear Rachel's contagious laugh every day.

Life was wonderful.

Life was amazing.

Life was full of surprises.

They've been married for a year now. They're first year of marriage was a year they would cherish forever. Rachel was pregnant again. Her hormones drove Finn crazy. She wasn't emotional this time. She was sort of a bitch most of the time. He couldn't help but think how his wife reminded him of Santana when she went all Lima Heights. He was satisfied that the nine-months were over.

On April 9th, 2023 The Hudson's welcomed baby Alexis Faith Hudson to the world.

She was a mini version of Finn though she had Rachel's brown curls.

She was a beautiful healthy baby girl. Rachel wasn't new at being a mother. It was Finn who was new at being a father to a new born child.

His child, his second daughter.

He got better at parenting an infant as the days, weeks, and months went by. He could tell that little Alexis was a daddy's girl. He could also tell that Ashley was becoming quite jealous.

At seven months old, Alexis knew who her parents were. She always has that smile on her face when she sees them. Alexis was the happiest baby in the world and the healthiest.

Rachel would get all teared up every time she would see her husband holding a baby in his arms. She'd blame it on her damn hormones. "Hi, handsome." Rachel says as she walks in Alexis's room. Finn was sitting in the rocking chair with Alexis in his arms.

"Hi, beautiful." Finn smiles.

"She's sleeping?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. She looks like a perfect angel. She's my angel." Finn smiles. Rachel places her hand on Finn's shoulder, rubbing it.

"Do you want to take a break, daddy?"

He shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Coffee? Tea?" Rachel asked.

"I'm fine, babe." Finn smiles at her. "She has my nose."

Rachel smiles. "You're perfect nose. She's perfect. She's our miracle child." She wraps his arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe." Finn says reaching over to kiss her. They were interrupted after hearing a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry." They heard their oldest daughter apologize. "I'm sorry for my behavior ever since Alexis came home. I was jealous..very jealous." Ashley apologizes. "Do you hate me, mommy, and daddy?" She asked.

Rachel walks over to her oldest daughter. "We could never hate you, baby. No..."

"I was selfish. I never even got to hold my new baby sister." Ashley cried.

Finn gets up to place Ashley on her crib. He then bends down on Ashley's height. "We understand that you have a reason to be jealous. We could never hate you."

"Do you still love me?" Ashley asked.

"Baby? Of course we love you." Rachel says.

"Okay. Then we can be a happy family again. Because I have a new baby sister who I will learn to love, I have the greatest mommy, and daddy, and I have a dog Star who I still never see. Life is going to be perfect. I love my family." Ashley says giving both her parents a hug.

The young married couple played their daughter's words over and over again.

For only being ten-years old, she was right.

Life is perfect.

* * *

**And the story is complete. I am writing a sequel please let me know how old you want Ashley to be...a preteen or fifteen and a sophomore in high school? Please read and review! :)**


End file.
